super smash bros brawl:Truth or Dare
by ShadowWolf 2.X
Summary: I'm sooo Excited.I know there are many of these but I really wanted to do this!Send in the torturing evil dares or the embarrassing Truths.OC's allowed.
1. Intro,a call,and already death

**I'm so excited to be doing a ToD of my Favorite video game SUPER SMASH BROS. BRAWL!I do not own super smash bros brawl,enjoy!(^_^)**

It was dark and silent studio until Yelling is heard,a glass bulb shattered (or was it!),a scream is heard and the Lights finally come on,revealing three figures,one girl,to the left, tall with dark brown hair with jeans and a white shirt. A boy,in the middle, with black and crimson red hair ,black jacket and jeans with a red shirt. And finally another boy,to the right, looks exactly like the other boy,with black and blue hair,sleeveless light blue shirt with black jeans. The girl start to speak.

Aly:*on the left*Hi and welcome to TOTAL!DRAMA!ACT-*get punch in shoulder*ow...

Tatzu:*in the middle*Say it right or don't say it at all!

Aly:*pouts*Fine.*cheers up*Hi,again,and welcome to super smash bros brawl ToD.I'm your hostess,ShadowWolf 2.X,but you may call me Aly,and my co-hosts Tatzu and Tetsu.

Tatzu:Yo

Tetsu:*on the right*Konnichiwa.

Aly:Well now,lets get started!*claps two times and smashers apeared*

Link:W-where are w-

Tatzu:*Angry*LINK!!!*kills Link with Katayama.(blade of fire)*

Aly:*revives Link*Oh yeah,Tatzu really hates Link,Ganondorf,and Zelda for some reason?

Tatzu:Killing them helps my anger!

Link,Ganondorf,and Zelda:WHY US!

Aly:*sees Fox*FOX!

Fox:*see me*ALY!*hugs me*

Tetsu:Uhh,how do you know each other?

Aly:In MahNati's fic I gave him awesome stuff,immunity,and always had his back.

Fox:And soon we became great friends!

Tatzu:Blah,blah,blah,save the reunion for later,just finish the intro!

Aly:Fine s-*Cell phone rings*oh*answer it*ok,alright,Next Chapter bye.*Hangs up*

Tetsu:Who was that?

Tatzu:What next chapter?

Aly:It's for me to know and for you to find out in chapter 2!SEND IN THOSE DARES!BYE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**DONE!I'm still excited and hyper!(You may find Tatzu and Tetsu's info in My profile)I was inspired to do this by IcyMysticWarrior,MahNati,Zea900,DDT4,and SpottedStar106!I have more for this but this is main. You may dare the hostess or co-hosts. Who was I talking to?What will happen in Ch 2?What is the surprise?Will I ever find Waldo!?!Send in those dares and find out in Ch 2!**


	2. First dares and the mysterious caller

Aly:*looks at dares Wow,you really love me!*Cries tears of joy,and bows*thank you,thank YOU!

Tatzu:*rolls eyes*Whatever,now tell us the SURPRISE!!

Tetsu:And the mysterious caller!

Aly:You will find out later this chapter.

Tatzu:Grr,just get to the dares,she does not own super smash bros brawl.

_whoo-hoo!more torture,um...i mean dares(or do i)_

__

luigi:your final smash it.

peach:kidnap is that possible,u ask?figure it out.

wario:be tied 2 a chair n watch all your money n garlic go -ha-ha

samus:sell all your suits on ebay n jump into your fan-boy pit(no not the character,a pit).well,sucks 2 b u right now

kirby:no food 4 u,punk.

captain falcon:be called craptain n say falcon every other word 4 five long,craptain.

pokémon trainer:your name is now...agoobwa(a-goo-bwa).stupid name,huh?well,2 bad.

marth:what's up sissy?learn how 2 be a man from chuck norris.

mr.g&w:u a a third dimension

snake:snake,you're a businessman.

sonic:what's up rodent?how does it feel 2 be in another ToD fic?don't answer that.i don't mario's pet animal.

_i'll be back 4 more torture_

_Wouldn't u like 2 no_

Aly:YAAAAY,Torture!

Luigi:How am I suppose to do that?

Aly:I don't know just figure it out.

Luigi:*does Twin dragons with green fire*

Mario:Mammamia,you a-took my FS!

Aly:So what,he found a final smash get over it!

Mario:Grr...

Peach:Peach,I've come to take you!

Peach:NO,you shall not!

Peach:Oh yeah...*grabs herself and drag herself somewere*

Tetsu:O...K,Next dare!

Tatzu:*ties Wario*I love this job!*puts his garlic and money in front of him*You want it,right?

Wario:Gimme,Gimme,Gimme!

Tatzu:Well to bad!*sets it on fire*

Wario:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

~2 hours later~

Wario:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*explodes*

Aly:COOL,EXPLOSION!*smells*Eww,nevermind...

Samus:*sells suits while tearing up*

Male Smasher(except fox,all pokemon,olimar,and Mr.G&W):*Nosebleeds,drooling*

Fox:I like Krystal,not her!

Samus:Grr,boys...

Tatzu:*pushes her in to FB pit*Bye-bye

Fan boys:*takes Samus away*

Aly:I'm sorry for her...not any more!NEXT DARES!!!

Kirby:*Dies*

Aly:That was easy...NEXT!

CF:*reads dare*Falcon!

Agoobwa:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Aly:Shut up!Sorry but I'm doing this dare for 3 chapters because I'm lazy,sorry.

Martha:*pouts*Hey,why did you call me Martha!(Because I can!Sissy Man!)Oh yeah,well see when I get taught by the best!*goes to Chuck Norris*

Mr.G&W:*goes 3-D but explodes*

Tetsu:I think it's not possible?

Aly:lets move on...

Snake:Fine.*goes be a businessman*

~Somewhere else~

Random man:But I'm allergic to tomato's.

Snake:What?It's a vacuum,not a tomato.

Random man:OK,how much?

Snake:First purchase free.

Random man:That's outrages,I'm calling your boss!

Snake:What?OK THAT'S IT!!!*attacks the man*

~Back at studio~

Aly:I bet that's not going well!

Sonic:Why Me?!*be Mario's pet*

Mario:YES!Now,go a-get me a-spaghetti!

Sonic:Woof!*goes get spaghetti in 5 sec*Woof!

Mario:YES VICTORY IS MINE!*goes eat spaghetti*

Aly:Next Dares!

_I dare Sonic to be blown up!_

~_IDK_

Aly:Short and sweet,Sonic blow up!

Sonic:You can't kill what you can't catch!*runs away*

Aly:3...2

Fox:Why are you counting down?

Aly:...1...

???:*Blows up sonic*I'm Hereee!

Aly:Right on time,last chapter I told you a surprise was in store for Ch 2,well my cousin was the mysterious caller,and he ask to be in the fic,he will be poping in and out from time to time but still send dares to him,and he will like to be called Treal96 or Treal for short,and he really hates Sonic!*revives Sonic*

Sonic:Great,another 'Sonic Hater'!

Treal:Ya got that right,rat!

Snake:*comes back*I got fired for assault.

Treal:*bows to Snake*You are my Idol,teach me your ways!

Snake:O...K*Teaches Treal his ways*

Aly:Yeah and his favorite brawler is Snake,he wanted him to 'teach him the ways of the weapon'.

Tetsu:Lets end this.

Tatzu:Yeah,send in THOSE DARES!

Tetsu:BYE!

**Yes first chapter was great!Like I said I Treal(My cousin) will be up for dares so are me,Tatzu and Tetsu. Dare us come on I can take it!*Gulp*And I still not have found Waldo!?!(TT_TT)Anyway send in those dares!**


	3. Everyone gets set on Fire!

**I do not own super smash bros brawl,all I own is the My OC's and the INSANITY!!!!Ahem...Lets get started!**

Aly:*looks at reviews*Hey guys!We got some more reviews!

Treal:Finally,I get some action.

Tetsu:Lets get started!

_ was that means more torture 4 the smashers._

__

mario:rescue peach from 't that hurt her,u ask?yes,yes it will.

bowser:become a goody 2 's cruel,u ,does it seem like i care?

dk:stupid monkey,bananas r 4 humans

diddy:u rip off the matrix in the subspace emissary!now the matrix people will killz u

link:there r 2 many versions of you,eat toon n young link

ganondorf:u a called ganondork n wear a tutu 4 three chapters

samus:settle a argument between me n my jango fett in a fight 2 the death(just 4 the record,i said you'll would win,my friend said jango would)

craptain:try 2 hit on all the girls.

agoobwa:defeat dialga n palkia with just a golddean,if u lose,u will suffer your worst nightmare,being lock in a room with team rocket

marth:guess i can't dare u because u r such a big sissy even chuck norris couldn't teach u,so he killed u 2 make sure,no one would found out that he couldn't teach someone.

sonic:guess who's here 2 see u?amy!

_guess what,u got yourself a regular reviewer_

_wouldn't u like 2 no__  
_

Aly:YAY,a regular,I so happy!

Tatzu:Start crying tears of joy and I will kill Fox!

Aly:Fine,Mario,save peach from peach.

Mario:How do I-a do that?

Aly:I don't know just do it!

Mario:Fine*goes save peach*

~Somewhere else~

Mario:Peach,I have-a come to a-save you!

Peach:MARIO,SAVE ME!

Peach:You can't save peach,you have to go thru me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mario:Mammamia,this is going to be awhile*attacks Peach*

~At studio~

Treal:Bowser,be a goodie two shoes.

Bowser:*Mutters*Dammit!

Aly:What was that?

Bowser:*secretly flips off Aly*Tatzu,thats a nice sword.

Tatzu:...

Bowser:Well...

Tatzu:What?

Bowser:You did not say thank you.

Tatzu:I don't say 'that' word.

Bowser:Grr...

DK:That hurt...*cries*

Aly:Diddy,you have to fight Neo

Diddy:Who's N-*gets PWNED by Neo*

Treal:That was awesome,but you still can't beat Chuck Norris.

Neo:*Flips off Treal and leaves*

Link:How I do that?

Tatzu:Like this!*Shrinks and and shoves them down Link's throat*

Link:I feel really weird...*explodes*

Aly:Rigged shrink ray.

Tatzu:Rigged shrink ray,Next!

Ganondork:*in tutu*Already ahead of you.*dances*

Tatzu:Must...resist...to KILL!

Aly:Next!*summons Jango fett*Fight Samus to the death!

Jango fett:Right,where is S-*Gets blown up,to death*

Samus:Pfft,to easy.

Aly:Awww,I was ready for action.*sends Jango fett back* Next...

CF:Falcon! I'll try...*goes to Peach,who just came back with Mario*Peach,would like to-

Mario:How a-dare you-a hit on my princess!*sets CF on fire*

CF:*dies*

Aly:This going to take awhile*revives CF*

CF:*goes to Zelda*If I can rearrange the alphabet,I would put u and I together.

Zelda:Ekkk,help a old man is trying to hit on me!

???:I'll save you!

CF:Who's that?

Ike:*behind CF*ME!*sets CF on fire*

Zelda:My hero!*kisses Ike passionately*

Aly:Aww,there cute together.*revives CF*

CF:*goes to Samus*Do you believe at love at first site or should I come back.

Snake:How dare you!*Blows up CF*

Samus:Thank you,Snake.*kisses Snake passionately*

Aly:At least he did not get set on fire.

CF:*gets caught on fire*

Aly:Oh come on!*revives CF*

CF:*goes to Aly*I w-

Aly:Sorry,I don't date an old man like you!

CF:*sulks*

Tatzu:*sets him on fire*What? I wanted to join on setting him on fire,NEXT!

Aly:Agoobwa(Red),fight dialga and palkia,with a goldeen.

Treal:*hands goldeen*

Dialga & Palkia:RAWR!

Agoobwa:*Gulp*Goldeen,use water gun!

Goldeen:Goldeen!*PWNS Dialga & Palkia*

Aly:What the...

Treal:Oops,I gave him my hacked goldeen.

Aly:You are still going in there.

Agoobwa:Why?!

Aly:Because I'm eviiilll,plus it was hacked...*summons team rocket*

Team rocket:*start singing*

Fox:My ears,they BLEED!!!

Aly:*pushes them in to closet*That's better.

Fox:Hey,where is Marth?

Aly:Last time I heard from Martha,she said she was going to be taught by Chuck Norris.

~At Dojo~

Chuck Norris:Now,since you can not punch a boulder and make it in to thin air in 1 sec,you much punch this pebble.

Marth:*punches pebble and not a scratch*

Chuck Norris:(Thinking is in italic's) _This boy is such a sissy,even I can't teach him,I have to kill him._Hey kid,do you want to learn the Round-House kick!

Marth:YES!

Chuck Norris:Here I'll show you.*round-house kick Marth*

Marth:*dead*

Chuck Norris:Now to dispose of him.*sets him on fire and throws him down a 500ft pit*There.

~At studio~

Sonic:WHAT!?!THE DEMON IS HERE!?!

Aly:Yeah,Treal was happy to go get her.

Treal:*comes in with Amy*There he is!*points to Sonic*He's all yours!

Amy:I can do anything,right?

Treal:*shivers*Yes,have fun!

Amy:SONIC!!!*grabs Sonic*

Sonic:*yelling*DAMN YOU,TREAL!*get dragged off*

Aly:Let's move on.

_Sonic since u get enough torture in ur own ToD.  
U shall be immune to all bad dares for the next 3 chapters.  
Now beat the sh** out of Mario  
Luigi come out of Mario's shadow and beat him too. ^^_

_~Rovert10_

Sonic:*comes back*YES! Take that Treal,you can't dare me!*sticks out toungue*

Treal:*ready's riffle*He said Dares,not being KILLED!

Sonic:Uh-oh.*about to run*

Aly:No Treal,let him go.

Treal:Grr,Next Dares!

Sonic:YES!*beats up Mario*Take that you Italian prick!

Mario:Mammamia!

Luigi:*comes out of shadow*This is for always taking the credit!*Beats up Mario*

Tetsu:Let's move on while they are fighting.

_Nice fic! Glad I helped you XD To the dares:_

__

Tatzu and Testu: have an epic battle.  
Sonic: Go have a feast with Wario's credit card. You do suffer a lot...  
Pit: Go hang out with Palutena. I also dare immunity for you for as long as possible (only the bad dares).  
Lucario: Become Red's pokemon for a chapter.  
Ganondorf: Race against Sonic. If you lose, he may kill you.  
Snake: Throw your gadgeds off a cliff.  
Ness and Lucas: I like you, but I have to do this. Go read every single yaoi fic about you two.

Truths:

_Yoshi: What's your gender? I mean, you lay eggs and you're a male?  
Shadow: How do you feel for being and assistant trophy, and not a smasher?  
Roy: Do you have a grudge against Ike for him replacing you in Brawl?_

_~MahNati_

Aly:YAAY,Thank you!*looks at first dare*WHAT!?! That can go on for day,months,or worst a UNTIL CHRISMAS!

Tatzu:Besides,we all know who would win.

Tetsu:Yeah...

Tatzu & Tetsu:ME!HEY!

Tetsu:We all know I will win!

Aly:Quick,Treal,Fox,Meta Knight,Lucario,Pikachu,Ike,Pit,To the Deluxe shelter*sees them already there*Oh...*goes in Deluxe shelter*

Tatzu:*ignoring Aly*Beside I will win look at the facts,I'm older,have the power of Fire,*pulls out Katayama.(blade of fire) _*  
_and a big Badass sword! All you have is the power of Ice,and a pathetic sword!

Tetsu:Oh YEAH*pulls out Murasume.(blade of ice)*Bring IT!

Tatzu:Oh,I WILL!*starts an epic battle*

~In Deluxe shelter~

Fox:So how long will it last?

Ike:I say 5 days.

Pit:I say a week.

Meta Knight:More likely two days.

Pikachu:Pika!

Treal:Lucario,translate.

Lucario:He says three days,and so do I.

Aly:Nah,I'm going to go with Meta Knight,It seems like they will fight for two days.

Treal:Well lets have some fun while they fight.

Everyone:YEAH!

~2 days of fun filled 5 star resort time later~

Fox:*comes out with others*Wow MK you were right.

Meta Knight:I know,and don't call me MK.

Aly:And they took out half of Texas.*revives Texas*Were going to have some angry emails.

Tatzu:*comes out*I told him,I would win.

Aly:Yeah you did,*revives everyone*NEXT!

Sonic:*Receives Wario's credit card*Thank you!*goes off for a feast*

Pit:Thank you Mah!*hugs Mah goes hang out with Palutena*

Aly:I'll let him be immune for 5 chapters.

Lucario:No.

Aly:Sorry Lucario,you are my 3rd favorite but a dare is a dare.*hands Agoobwa(Red) a master ball*

Agoobwa:*catchs Lucario*Now it's the Best. Day. EVER.

Ganondorf:B-but I'll lose.

Aly:That's the point!

Sonic:*beats Ganondorf in 1 sec*Ha,your to slow!*Beats up Ganondorf and sets him on fire*

Aly:What with everyone getting set on fire!

Tatzu:It's cool,besides my element is Fire.

Aly:Whatever,Next!

Snake:*sighs and throws weapons off cliff*

Ness:Is it bad?

Tetsu:*shivers thinking about it*

Aly:*mummbles* You do not want to know.

Lucas:*igoring them*I guess it is not that bad.

Ness:*also igoring them*Yeah,lets get this over with.*goes with Lucas to read*

~one yaoi reading later~

Ness:*in fetal position*

Aly:Hey were Lucas?

Tetsu:He in that corner over there.*points at Lucas*

Aly:Oh,Next D- I mean TRUTH!

Yoshi:I can't digest meat,so when I swallow meat I make an egg.

Aly:Thanks for the info,I was wondering why you lay eggs too.

Shadow:I was very angry that I was an assist trophy while the blue annoyance get to be in brawl!

Sonic:HEY!

Treal:It's true! And Shadow is cooler than you!

Sonic:*sulks*

Roy:No not really,I was mad then I found out that it was Ike so I let it slide.

Aly:And that's it folks.

Tetsu:Send in the dares,and spread the word!

Tatzu*sighs*Bye.


	4. New cohost and I Finally found Waldo!

**Me no own ****super smash bros brawl,all me own is Me OC's and INSANITY!!!!Ahem...Lets get started!  
**  
Aly:*on Ipod,listening to hero by Nickelback*

Tetsu:*comes up to Aly*Hey,we got more dares.

Aly:*Takes off Ipod*Really?Well lets get to the studio*Leaves with Tatzu & Tetsu*

~At studio~

Aly:Hey everybody,I-

Luigi:IT'S THE DEMON,RUN!!!*everybody runs except,Fox,Meta Knight,and Lucario*

Tatzu:COME BACK NOW OR I WILL GO FRIDAY THE 13 ON YOU ASSES!!!

Everyone:*comes back Quick and quiet*

Tatzu:There,floor is yours.

Aly:Thanks,I think? Anyway I have an announcement,Treal,My cousin had to leave,and now we are down one.

Sonic:*cries tears of Joy*

Aly:So I will like you to meet,the new co-host,Narutofan12345678,or call him Jak.

Jak:*comes in*Yo.

Aly:Anyways,lets get started!

_Let me just say this. I was reading through this to get an idea of Tatzus personality for my T-or-D fanfic(which i advise anyone out there with time on their hands to read) And I did NOT expect the story to be this funny. Now then on to the dares and dares._

__

Link: Teach me your ways *bows to link* master.  
Sonic: *kicks sonic in the nuts and runs circles around him* YOURE TO SLOW YOURE TO SLOW YOURE TO SLOW YOURE TO SLOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!  
Tatzu: Meet Naomi, an OC from my T-or-D. she's got black hair, she's one year younger than you (however old you are), She carries a big-** sword (recently), her mentor is samus, and, to make a good impression on you, she is wearing a black bikini that doesnt cover much up. Plus, here's two first class tickets to a 5-star hotel. you get the master suite.  
Martha: I have also been trained by Chuck Norris. Only, I passed.

Me:ROUNDHause-

Martha: O sh(bleep)t

Me:KICK!*Roundhause KICKS Martha*

Martha: *flies off team rocket style*

Me: moving on.

Pit: Heres a cookie for you.  
Captain Falcon: I can already Roundhause KICK. Teach me to Falcon PAUNCH so I can be the most deadly thing in the world besides you, Chuck Norris, and HELLo kitty.  
Zelda: Look, a butterfly! *ties zelda up and hands her to link* Have fun link.

Imma go start the new T-or-D chapter now. Lates.

_Narutofan12345678_

Aly:Thank you for the comment!

Jak:Your welcome.

Link:OK.*Takes Jak to teach him his ways*

~One montage with Eye of the tiger playing later~

Jak:*kills Ganondorf faster than Link ever could*

Tatzu:Wow you taught him so well that he killed Ganon faster that you,I'm impressed.

Link:*Smiles*Thank you.

Tatzu:But I still hate you.

Link:*sulks*

Jak:*kicks sonic in the nuts and runs circles around him* YOUR TO SLOW YOUR TO SLOW YOUR TO SLOW YOUR TO SLOW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!

Sonic:*crying* Oh,THE IRONY!

Naomi:*comes in*Hello Tatzu.

Tatzu:*reads dare*_YES! _Lets go, Later.*Takes Naomi to 5-Star Hotel*

Aly:Well there goes the number one source of torture.

Everyone:YES!

Aly:Well time to pull out the heavy artery.*Takes out Bazooka that does not have a name yet*

Everyone:OH COME ON!!!

Aly:SHUT UP! Ahem... NEXT!

Marth:*pouts*HEY! Stop ca-*Gets round-house kick and flies off Team rocket style*

Jak:BYE, MARTHA!

Marth:*flying*MARTH IS BLASTING OFF AGAINNNN,HEY!*disappears*

Pit:*Takes cookie*Thank you!

CF:Falcon!OK.*Teaches Jak the Falcon Punch*

~Another montage with Eye of the tiger playing later~

Jak:*About to punch Ganondorf*Falcon...

Ganondorf:WHY ME!

Jak:PAWNCH!*PWNS Ganon*

Ganondorf:*dies*

Jak:I'M UNSTOPABLE, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Aly:I don't know to be scared or TERRORFIED!

Zelda:Where!*looks around*

Jak:*ties Zelda and Link's hand together*There.

Link*smiles*YES! First Tatzu's gone now this,I'm so happy!

Aly:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Jak:Why is she screaming?

Tetsu:She likes Zelda/Ike,Link/Midna,and Link/Amaterasu(from Okami), that's why.

Jak:Oh...

Link:Yes,us being togther is her kriptonite. Quick,kiss me!

Zelda:OK,I guess.*Kisses Link*

Aly:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO*passes out*

Jak:*smiles*I guess I'll take over while she's out._MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _NEXT DARES!

_Thanks for the hug Pit X3  
Neela: Aw... You two were made one to each other.  
Shut up! To the dares and truths:_

__

Sonic: You're my second favorite, but this is no excuse. Admit NiGHTS is way better than you in every imaginable way!  
Red: Try to capture Pikachu.  
Peach: Pwn Zelda in a battle on Final Destination.  
Marth: Go pay a visit to a rabid of fangirls.  
Meta Knight: Pass the rest of the chapter with your mask.

Charizard: You're a flame/flying type pokemon, but still your recoverie sucks. Why?  
Snake: Do you have a crush on Samus?

_That's all I got. I'm not very inspired.  
Neela: Next time, I'll do the dares. You'll see what's real torture!_  
~_MahNati_

Pit:Your welcome!

Aly:*wakes up*All better.

Jak:I thought you were passed out!?!

Aly:Authoress powers,Duh!

Jak:Oh...

Aly:Anyways, Sonic,admit NiGHTS is better than you!

Sonic:Ha,I was Immune to bad dares,so :p

Aly:You should not do that they may torture you even harsher than before after your immunity is gone.

Sonic:*gulps*Uh-oh.

Red:I chose you,Squrtle!

Aly:You are very stupid ya know.

Red:But I beat and caught Dialga & Palkia!

Aly:Yeah because they are two easiest legendarys to catch!

Red:How do you know?

Aly:I caught Dialga in an ultra ball and Palkia in a great ball and I was just throwing it at them for kicks!(I'm telling the truth!Seriously!)

Red:Whatever,I know Squrtle can beat an over sized rat!

Pikachu:*pissed off*Pika!!*PWNS Squartle in the worst way and flips off Red*

Aly:Told you.

Red:*sulks*

Peach:OK.

Zelda:Pfft,like she can beat me.

Peach:Grr...

Aly:*teleports them to FD*OK,now,Ummm... I do not know what to say but... FIGHT,PEACH I WANT YOU TO MAKE HER CRY!!!

~One PWNED fight later~

Aly:And the winner is Peach!

Jak:Whoa,I do not want to get Peach mad!

Aly:Yeah,NEXT!

Marth:But they'll do stuff to me!*shivers*

Aly:We know... Hey how did you get back?

Marth:I really don't know...

Tetsu:*Pushes Marth to RFG(Rabid FanGirls)*Bye-Bye

Rabid FanGirls:*Takes Marth away*

Aly:You keep on getting more evil.

Tetsu:Might as well,besides it's fun!

Aly:Yeah,NEXT!

Meta Knght:No.

Tetsu:*gets shadow riffle*Do it,or else...*Points shadow riffle at him*

Meta Knight:Fine!*Takes off mask*

All females:Awww,so cute!

Peach:He's like Kirby,except blue with yellow eyes.

Kirby:*sulks that his spotlight was taken*

Meta Knight:Stop It!Warriors are not Cute!

Aly:Lets move on.

Charizard:*with translater*It's because I am-

Tetsu:Fat?

Charizard:I was going to say large.

Tetsu:Same thing.

Charizard:*glares*

Snake:*blushes*Yes.

Samus:Awww,Snake*kisses Snake*

Aly:NEXT DARES!

_I'm not starting with dares this time, I'm starting with truths.  
Nees and Lucus: Did you two know that Nees's Final Smash goes outward while Lucus's goes inward? And why does that happen?_

__

Kirby: Do you speck English here?

_Metaknight: Where did you get that cape?_

_~GiratinaB_

Ness & Lucas:*stares at each other and says*I don't know?

Kirby:Yes,somehow, I do.

Meta Knight:Actually,there my wings,see.*turn cape in to wings*

Aly:That was quick... NEXT!

_well this sounds fun! here's my dares  
ike- admit you're cheap  
sonic- tell Amy you love her  
...thats all i got...have fun  
~Zeni S. Master _

Aly:We will,Good luck on Partners,I'm looking forward to it.

Jak:Whats Partners?

Aly:It's Zeni S. Master's new fic,where you get to chose who is your partner,I have chosen Fox.

Jak:Oh,Sounds cool!

Aly:Yep!

Ike:*mumbles*I am cheap.

Aly:What was that?

Ike:*Yells*I AM CHEAP!!!

Aly:Did you get it?

Tetsu:Yes and I'm off to post it on youtube!*Runs to computer*

Ike:Grr...*flips off Tetsu*

Aly:*summons Amy*Sonic,what were you going to tell Amy?

Sonic:Ha,I'm immune from dares!

Aly:Fine,I'll tell her.

Amy:Tell me what?

Aly:That he was to shy to tell you that he loves you.

Sonic:WHAT!?!

Amy:Awww,Sonic.*Drags Sonic away*

Sonic:*flips off Aly*

Aly:Yes,I'm evil.*takes a piece of gum out of pocket,throws away gum rapper in trash can and find*Hey I found Waldo!

Waldo:Dammit,I thought this was a good hiding place!

Tetsu:Hey Aly,you Just got two new reveiws,been favorite twiced for Author,one for fav story,and two for story alert.

Aly:Wow,I'm so happy,and since Tatzu is not here...*About to cry tears of joy until*

Tetsu:Hey you got a email,and it's from...Tatzu and Naomi!?!

Aly:Read it.

Tatzu:*in message*If you cry the tears of joy,when I come back I will kill Fox so gory even Jason will be impressed!

Naomi:*in message*Me too!

Tatzu and Naomi:Later.

Aly:Man,even when he is gone he knows when I try to cry tears of Joy!

Tetsu:What about the two reviews?

Aly:I'm sorry but my fingers are starting to be numb,so I'll put them on first thing next chapter. Tetsu,Jak you two end this I need to put my hand in some ice or something.*Goes off some where*

Tetsu:Well s-

Jak:Can I do it!

Tetsu:Fine.

Jak:Send those DARES!BYE!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Done! Like I said Treal will be gone for a while,but he will come back soon and NarutoFan12345678 asked to be in here so there he is. Now if you want to be in it,just PM me or leave it in the review,you can be a guess host for a chapter or a host for a set amount of time(ex:5 chapters)just don't get out of hand. You my still send dares to Treal and I'll try my best to get him back so I'll hold on to them,anyways,now you can dare Jak,now I have been waiting to say this.... I FINALLY FOUND WALDO! YES! Spread the word and Send in the dares!**


	5. Alot of I don't know,death,and crying

**I do not own super smash bros brawl so...DON'T SUE ME!!**

Aly:*smiles*ARE YOU READY?!DUN-DUN!(DX Theme)*punched in shoulder*Ow...

Tatzu:*comes in with Naomi*Stop singing the DX theme! Man you really need to stop watching wwe.

Aly:NEVER!!Anyway,how was your date?

Tatzu & Naomi:*a smile creeps on their faces*

Jak:I guess it went well.

Tetsu:Yep.*mumbles*Lucky bastard...

Aly:*rolls eyes*Like I said last chapter,I was excepting guest hosts and I forgot to say that you should tell me what you want to be called,and your personality. Anyway the first guest host, wouldn't u like 2 no!

Wul2n:*comes in*Hello smashers.*smiles evilly at Sonic*

Sonic:*cries*Why ME!

Wul2n:Moving on,next dares are from me.*lighting track plays*

Everyone:OH SHIT!

Aly:Who played that?

_ello,smashers.i'm back 4 more pain._

__

mario:go kill rosalina.i hate her with a passion

luigi:become a Boo ,irony huh?

yoshi:bang your head up against a wall ?because birdo is a dude

zelda:become wario's slave -ha

samus:marth called u a dude

king triple d:go on a diet

agoobwa:learn team rocket's song n sing it

craptain:take a crap n eat it

snake:angered 't want 2 b u right now

sonic:there's someone who wants 2 see 's jackattack555.

_not my best dares,but i'm tired.__  
~__wouldn't u like 2 no_

Mario:Why do-a I have to a-do that?

Wul2n:Because I TOLD YOU TO!!!Plus I hate her.

Mario:Mammamia.*goes to Rosalina*

~At the Starship(I forgot it's name)~

Rosalina:You have return,why do you have that knife?

Mario:I'm a-sorry.*stabs Rosalina*

Rosalina:*dies*

Luna:Mamma,MAMMA!*eyes turn red*KILL HIM!

Mario:OH SHI-*gets mauled by stars*

~At studio~

Luigi:*is a boo*I feel odd...*looks in a mirror*AHHHH!A GHOST*hides in a corner,but goes thru a wall*I'm a ghost!Oh,THE IRONEY!

Yoshi:What?!*hits head against wall*I don't deserve to live!*puts pistol against head*

Aly:*takes pistol*No you can't kill yourself.

Yoshi:*wags tail* Because you like me!*smiles*

Aly:Oh,HELL NO!!We just need you for dares.

Yoshi:*sobs*

Aly:NEXT!Zelda your Wario slave now.

Zelda:N-*see Tatzu's sharpening Katayama*I-I mean YES!

Wario:WAHAHAHA,Get me some garlic!

Zelda:*flips off Wul2n,and go get garlic*

Wul2n:I'm evil,NEXT!

Samus:WHAT?!*fires Zero laser at Marth*RAWR!!

Marth:WHY ME?!*gets shot by Zero laser*...*dies*

King DDD:*dies*

Jak:Why do you all die because of food?!

Kirby:I don't know...

Red:OK...*memorizes song*

Aly:... Now sing it.

Red:Ahem... _Prepare for trouble...*_Starts singing song*

Jak:Ugh,he sucks at singing!

Aly:Quick,someone stop it!

Tatzu:*Shoots Red with shotgun*There.

Red:*dies*

Jak:Whew,Lets move on.

CF:Falcon!WHY?!

Wul2n:Because I SAID SO,CRAPTAIN FALCON!!

CF:Falcon!*goes to bathroom for dare while crying*

Snake:*gulp,walks up to Samus*Hi Sa-

Samus:*shoots Snake out of rage*RAWR!!

Snake:*dies*

Aly:*revives Snake*Why is everyone dieing,and this is the first dare too!NEXT!

Sonic:WHAT?!He was the one who put me in this torture!I don't know if I should kill him or run like HELL!

Jack:*Comes in,smiles evilly*Hi,Sonic.*pulls out a Bazooka*NOW DIE!!!

Sonic:OH SHI-*gets blown up to death*

Aly:Thanks Jack, that made my day less annoying.*gives him a cookie*

Jack:*leaves with cookie*

Aly:NEXT DARES!!!

_has dares!_

_Sonic: Go on a date with my OC, Kit. (NOTE: She is NOT the kind of person Amy is. She's nice, and NOT a fangirl! Hey, I'm going easy on you, Sonic!)  
Treal: Meet Kim, Kit's twin! (Yet another Sonic-hater. She's pushy and aggressive, like Sam from iCarly. :D)  
Shadow: Fight SpogeBob and lose. :D__  
~Happymystery12_

Sonic:*revived, reads dare*YES!THANK YOU!*goes on a date with Kit*

Aly:Sorry,Treal is not here.

Shadow:Pfft,like I'm going to lose to a block of cheese!

Spongebob:Hey,that's not nice friend,I know what will cheer you up,a Kraby Patty!*takes out a Kraby patty*

Shadow:One,I'm not nice. Two,I'm not your friend. And three I will not cheer up with that thing!*shoots at kraby patty*

Spongbob:NOOOOOOOOOO!*Turns dark with red eyes,and deep voice*NOW,DIE!!!

Shadow:HOLY SHI-*gets PWNED*...*dies*

Spongebob:*normal,and takes patty to a hospital*

Aly:Whoa,never thought Spongebob was part evil!*revives Shadow*

Tatzu,Naomi & Jak:Yeah,NEXT DARES!

Aly:Hey that's MY line!*starts a fight with them*

Tetsu:I'll read them I guess.

_I got some dares this time!_

__

Peach: Get locked in a closet with Wario for 30 minutes. (Make sure Wario eats beans before this)

Marth: Have a cookie.

Ganondwarf: Warlock Punch your nuts XD

Wolf: Talk backwards for a whole chapter! (this like mean I and)

Ness: Admit that Lucas is a better fighter than you.

Link and Toon Link: Have a Brawl, but without your swords, bows, boomerangs, or bombs!

Zelda/Shiek: Transform after every sentence you say!

_And can I guest star on chapter 7, please?__  
~Giratina B_

Aly:Does penguins like meatballs?(Jimmy two shoes line)

Tatzu:What the hell is wrong with you?!

Aly:First of all it's a line from Jimmy two shoes,duh!And yes,Gira you can guest star.

Tetsu:*Feeds Wario beans*I'm sorry for Peach,*5 sec later*now I am not!

Jak:*Throws Peach and Wario in closet*There!*hers Peach knocking against the door*... NEXT!

Marth:Finally something good in this truth or dare!*bits cookie*

Ganondorf:B-but that will hurt!

Aly:Thats the point!

Ganondorf:FINE!Warlock PAWNCH!*punches nuts*Ow,Why ME!*cries*

Wul2n:Cry baby!NEXT!

Wolf:Fine!

Aly:that was quick,NEXT!

Ness:NEVER!

Aly:*points Blast(my bazooka)at him*

Ness:I mean,LUCAS IS A BETTER FIGHTER THAN ME!!!

Lucas:That's right,now I'm going to post this vid on youtube!*goes to computer*

Ness:Grr...*flips off Lucas*

Link:HA,you forgot shields!

Aly:So,you can't kill someone with a shield.

Link:...DAMMIT!

Aly:*teleports them to battle field*FIGHT!

~one battle that really lasted three minutes later~

Aly:And the Winners TOON LINK!

Ike:YES!Told you Snake,now give me my fifty bucks!

Snake:Dammit!*gives Ike fifty bucks*

Link:You had a beat for the fight!

Snake:Yes,and you made me lose fifty bucks. So DIE!*blows up Link*

Link:*dies*

Zelda:Fine!*transforms in to Shiek*

Jak:NEXT DARES!!

_thx! ; here my pointless dares  
mario- sing a song picked by Aly  
luigi- become Mr L for a whole chapter  
samus- gender-swap with Marth  
...thats all i got...Partners should be up as soon as i get one more bio  
have fun! ;)__  
~Zeni S. Master_

Aly:I read Partners and it was great I can't wait for next chapter!

Mario:*is thrown in by stars,and barley has a face*

Aly:Gross!*revives Mario*There,Mario you have to sing a song I chose and I chose Hero by Nickelback.(I love that song!)

Mario:OK. Ahem...

**~Hero-Nickelback~**

**I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
I'm so high. I can hear heaven.  
Whoa but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.**

**And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**

**Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, n' blood-spilling  
that world never came.**

**And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away. hi-igh-igh!**

**Now that the world isn't ending,  
it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it wont do.**

**And they say that a hero could save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**

**And they're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching Us)  
as we all fly away.**

**And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
(Yeah)  
Yeah.**

**And they're watching us  
(Watching us)  
They're watching us  
(Watching us)  
As we all fly away**

**(Yeah, yeah. Whoa-oh.)**

Aly:*wipes tears*That song is so AWESOME!

Jak:And you sang pretty good Mario.

Mario:*smiles*Thank you.

Jak:But Chad Kroeger singes wayyyy better than you!

Mario:*sulks*

Mr.L:I'll destroy you Mario with my BR-

Aly:SHUT UP OR I WILL FEED YOU TO ELMO!!!

Mr:L:Meep.

Aly:Thats better.*switches Marth and Samus genders*For the chapter your names will be Martha and Sam.

Sam:Great,now I am a dude.

Aly:Uhh,why do you look the same Martha?

Martha:...I don't know.

Wul2n:Weird. Next dares are from me.

_*yawns*so tired,but must torture the smashers._

__

mario:eat shigeru(your creator).why?i don't no

peach:you're a disgrace to girls everywhere

bowser:stop kidnapping peach.i mean it

wario:here,have some mexican food

samus:you're awesome.i give u immunity 4 five chapters

meta knight:i hate ,just die

craptain:falcon punch yourself in your nuts.

agoobwa:capture every legendery pokemon with just a shoe

martha:i thought chuck norris killed well,i'll go bring him here 2 see u

sonic:be injected with the phazon from metroid prime 3(samus will no what it is,if u never played it,the stuff almost killed her)

_*yawns*mission 4 ,everybody!_  
~_wouldn't u like 2 no_

Mario:OK,but how do a-I do that?

Tatzu:Like this!*shrinks shigeru and gives to Mario*

Shigeru:*sounds like Issun(from Okami)or bug* HELP ME!!!

Mario:*eats him*What with out him will I-*disappears with Peach,Mr.L/Luigi,and Bowser*

Aly:*revives Shigeru*If you tell anybody about this,I WILL GIVE YOU TO DORA,ELMO,AND SPONGEBOB,AND THEY ARE ALL EVIL!!!!Do I make myself clear.

Shigeru:*pee's in his pants*YES,MA'AM!*runs away*

Aly:I'm mean. NEXT!*revives Mario, Peach,Mr.L/Luigi,and Bowser*

Peach:Why?

Tatzu:You wear a pink dress,all the time,you hit people with a golf club/fraying pan,and your strongest move in brawl is your butt,do you want me to say more?

Peach:*sob*

Bowser:NO!

Wul2n:Do it or *takes out AK-47*DIE!

Bowser:*gulp*OK,I will never kidnap Peach again!

Wul2n:That's better,NEXT!

Wario:*explodes*

Sam:*reads dare*YES!

Meta Knight:Why do I have to die,I'm the cool one!*gets shot by Wul2n*

Aly:NOOOOOOOOO,Meta Knight,you are my seconded favorite, you do not deserve to die like this!

Fox:*comes in*Hi,Aly.

Aly:Hi,Fox! Now I'm better!

CF:Falcon!NO it will hurt!

Aly:For the last time,we know it will hurt,that's the point. Now punch,or*Takes out Blast*DIE!!!

CF:Falcon PAWNCH!*punches nuts*Ow...*cries*

Aly:Why is everyone crying?!

Wul2n:Because they know that it will get worst.

Jak:Or they're big sissy's.

Tatzu:Yep,NEXT!

Wul2n:Red,go catch the legendary's with this shoe.*hands Red shoe*

Red:Yep,I'm screwed.*goes to Giratina*

Giratina(Orgin form):RAWR!

Red:*throws shoe at Giratina*

Giratina:*goes through him,gets pissed off*RAWR!!*PWNS Red with Shadow force*

Red:*dies*

Aly:Return!*returns Giratina in Master ball*

Tatzu:Wait that Giratina is yours? It looked very strong!

Aly:Yep,it took me forever to get it like that.

Jak:NEXT!

Chuck Norris:*comes in*Where is that sissy man?

Aly:*points to Martha*

Chuck Norris:Great,now he is a lady I can't hurt her! Oh well.*leaves*

Martha:Who knew being a lady can save you from stuff!

Tetsu:Lets just move on.

Wul2n:* injected Sonic when he comes in from his date, with the phazon from metroid prime 3*

Sonic:What did you injected in me?

Sam:That is the same stuff that all most killed me.

Sonic:WHAT?!*dies*

Aly:YAY, he died!NEXT DARES!

_hi i am new i am EM98 i sighed up for parteners like you i picked Falco i will be called Will i for got to put what i look like but i okay i should be in mage robes i can change peoples body by temprioully evoveling them our combo is ultmate eveolution in ultimate we can fire water and air lets put them up agensit each other best one win winer gets to be in thir ultamate form for the rest of the story_

_me out_  
~ _EM98_

Aly:...

Jak:...

Wul2n:...

Tatzu:Did ya'll get that?

All three:Nope.

Tetsu:Neither did us.

Aly:That was easy,lets move on.

_This will be good. Hehehe._

__

-I dare Mario to throw Bowser off a building.  
-I dare Ike to say "I AM NOT CHEAP" to everyone who says he is.  
-I dare Mr. Game and Watch to admit he is cheap, then fall of a cliff and die. (if he can speak english, if not, then just throw him off a cliff)  
-I dare Captain Falcon to falcon punch Snake.  
-I dare Kirby to suck in Captain Falcon, then falcon punch him.  
(truths)  
-Mario, is Luigi really as useless as he seems, or do you wish he would help you more often?

_That's all i got. See ya! Hehehe._  
~_golfer_

Mario:YES!*throws Bowser off a random building*

Random man:Ike,you are cheap!

Ike:*Yells*I AM NOT CHEAP!!*Takes out Ragnell*You want to say it again,punk.

C.M Punk:*comes in*Someone called me?

Aly:How did you get here?

C.M Punk:...I don't know.

Aly:Get out of here,besides Jeff Hardy is wayyyy cooler than you,C.M Chump!

C.M Punk:*sulks and leaves*

Jak:Werid. NEXT!

Mr.G&W:Beep!*gets a traslater*I am cheap!

Tatzu:*throws Mr.G&W off a cliff*Ow,he gave me a paper cut!*uses his powers and set Mr.G&W on fire*

Mr.G&W:*at the bottom of the cliff,dead*

CF:YES!Falcon PAWNCH!*misses Snake completely*

Snake:Did you try to hit me?

CF:No... Look a bird!

Snake:We know Falco is a bird.

CF:I mean look,an emo hedgehog!

Shadow:What did you call me?!*takes out a shadow riffle*

CF:Uh-oh*gets shot 9414844534684658484854151578 times,and dies again*

Tetsu:Whoa,Shadow's pissed!

Aly:Lets go to the next dares!*Revives CF*

Kirby:*sucks up CF and turns into CF Kirby*Falcon...

CF:Why does everyone hates me?

Kirby:PAWNCH!*Punches CF*

CF:*you know what happens*

Mario:He is a-pretty useless at a-times,but sometimes he is a-pretty helpful.*gets blown up,and dies*

Mr.L:Take that you a-stupid red plumer!

Jak:Last dares.

_I did not get falco so destory who has him!same with meta knight he forgot to update if i dont get any one then you must die along with zennie s massters and ask jiggypuffs jigglypuff is in on the fun who knew i could be so evil mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaahhahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahaha  
__hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
~EM98_

Aly:That a long evil laugh!I'm sorry Metasaur and Mr. Benzidrine.*Shoots them with a homing missile*

Jak:Well I guess that is it.

Wul2n:Yep.

Tatzu:Well bye.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Done! Sorry for the slow update. Me and Treal got in to a fight so I you will not see him for a long while or never again. Moving on I forgot to say that you have to tell me what you want to be called and personality to be guest host. BYE!**


	6. The sky race!

Aly:*comes in with Jak,Tatzu,Tetsu,and Naomi*Hey ever-

Link:Where were y-

Tatzu:SHUT THE F-

Aly:NO TATZU!DON'T SAY THAT WORD OR ELSE I WILL GIVE YOU TO DORA,BARNEY,AND ELMO!!!

Tatzu:Grr...

Aly:And for your question Link we went watch G.I Joe:Rise of Cobra.

Jak:It was AWESOME!

Link:How come you didn't take us?

Aly:Well 1.I had 5 tickets and 2. If ya'll start a fight there,I'd be banned and P. Oed !

Link:Oh...

Naomi:Well lets get started!Aly does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl!

Aly:*mumbles*I wish I did...

_Good chapter! =D_

_Onto the dares!  
Shadow: Run! Sora thinks you're a Heartless! (Sora comes in with the Keyblade) He'll kill you till you're dead!_

~_Happymystery12_

Shadow:I know I won't lose to him!

Jak:That's what you said about Spongebob and then you got PWNED.

Shadow:*glares*

Sora:*comes in*Hey where am I?Wheres Donald and Goofy?

Aly:Hey Sora,can you kill that heatless over there,he is being annoying*points at Shadow*

Shadow:*glares harder*I'm not a hea-

Sora:DIE!!!*swings Keyblade at Shadow*

Shadow:Oh Shit!*dodges and runs away*

Sora:Hey! Get back here!*chases Shadow*

Naomi:While Shadow gets destroyed by Sora,lets go to the-

Aly:NEXT DARES!

_First of all, I'm giving Caption Falcon immunity from dares for 3 chapters because he gets dared too much, and not just here!  
Pit, admit that your neutral-B and your side-B are ultra cheep.  
Aly: Go on a date with Fox.  
Tatzu and Tetsu: Trade swords with each other.  
(Truth) Shadow, are you goth or something?  
That's all for now, see yah later. _

_~GiratinaB_

CF:YES!

Snake:Dammit!

Pit:NEVER!

Tatzu:Do it or I'll chop your wings off and kill you slowly.

Pit:*gulps*My B moves are ULTRA CHEAP!

Aly:Tatzu,you know Mah is going to be very P.O at you for that threat you said to Pit.

Tatzu:So?

Aly:*shakes head*_Poor,poor fool._

Fox:*reads dare and blushes*

Aly:What?*reads dare and blushes*

Fox:Well lets go.*takes Aly to a 5 star restaurant*

Jak:While Aly's gone,I'll be the host!Now NEXT DARES!

Tatzu & Tetsu:*switches swords*

Tetsu:*tries to lift Katayama*It too heavy!*gets burned*HOT HOT!I forgot Katayama is a fire sword!

Tatzu:*lifts Murasume with ease*Too easy.*Murasume starts to melt*I guess I'm to hot to handle it!

Tetsu:It's an Ice sword and your element is fire,Duh!

Tatzu:Whatever.

Shadow:*thrown in by Sora dead*

Sora:*panting*I...got...him...bye.*leaves*

Jak:*revives Shadow*You have a truth Shadow.

Shadow:No I am not goth!

Jak:Yeah, suuuuuuuuure.

Shadow:*glares*

Naomi:NEXT!

_Didn't review last chapter. Damn. Oh well, here are.._

__

Neela: My dares!

Samus: Go to a room filled with perve fanboys and fangirls (if you understand what type of fangirls I'm saying) in your zero suit.  
Sonic: *gives a cookie* You're my favorite character. Beat the crap out of Shadow! And Aly, Tatzu or whoever can't kill and/or torture him. (Mah: Aly won't like this...)  
Fox: Hit Falco with your Landmaster.  
Bowser: Just die in a gory way, I hate you.  
Peach: Go on a date with Marth.  
Pit: *see Mah pointing a gun at her head* Ermm... pwn everyone on a flying race and have a feast with Bowser's credit card (he's king, he must have money...)  
Isaac: battle Lyn in an assistant trophy brawl and win. Mah thinks Lyn is better.

Neela: There. Have fun!

Could you please leave me alone?

_Neela: No._

_~MahNati_

Samus:*in zero suit*WHAT?!B-but they'll do horrible stuff to me! And I don't know who to be scared the fanboys or the FANGIRLS!

Tatzu:Always be scared of the fangirls.*pushes Samus into room*There.*hears tumping sounds*I going to walk away now.*walks to the other hosts/co-host*

Sonic:YES!*eats cookie,hugs Neela*Take this for stealing my fans!*Beats up Shadow*

Shadow:WHY ME?!?!

Everyone(except Aly,Fox,and Samus):Dammit!

Jak:Aly is not here.

Falco:*smiles*Netheir is Fox,so-*gets ran over by Landmaster*

Aly:*Gets out of Landmaster with Fox*Hi everyone,were back!

Tetsu:So how was the date?

Aly:It was great!

Jak:NEXT!

Mario:Can I-a do it!

Tatzu:You can never kill bowser in a gory way,I'll do it.*kills Bowser in a very gory way while Mah is pleased*

Mario:*pukes*I was-a going to-a throw him in-a lava.

Luigi:*facepalm*Idiot brother.

Marth:*looks at dare*YES!Thank you!*gives Neela a cookie and goes on a date with Peach*

Mario:NOOOOOO!*gets a game over*

Jak:Moving on.

*All smashers at starting line*

Aly:*in the sky at the finish line*Ready? Set? GO!

All the smashers took off Fox(in Arwing)was in first. Meta Knight and Pit tied for second. Wolf really didn't care and flew off some where. Kirby was in 3rd until he smelled food and also flew off some where. Snake was in 4th now 3rd but his hover thing ran out of gas,dropping Snake back to the ground.

Aly:Hey wheres Samus?

Tatzu:I pushed her into a room filled with perv fanboys and girls.

Aly:WHAT?!She had immunity you dumbass!Snake! Go save Samus!

Snake:*some how revived*I'm coming Samus!*Quits race to save Samus*

Back to the race...All the other smashers quit and sat around before they have to go back to dares.

Pit thought to himself. _Dang I need to get this blue puff ball out of the way. _Then a brilliant idea came to the angel,he swiped Meta Knight's mask off and before Meta Knight can respond,Pit threw the mask downward to the ground.

Meta Knight,forgetting about the race,flew downward to retrieve the mask. Pit smirked "One down..." He looked at the Arwing. "One to go." Pit said,taking out a gooey bomb and throwing it at the Arwing,getting it's right wing. Fox saw the bomb too late and tried to shake it off but his attempts were useless. He closed his eyes and ejected before the bomb explode sending the Arwing plummeting back to earth. Fox landed next to Aly,who in next to the finish line with the co-hosts. Pit smiled and flew across the ribbon winning the race. Aly approached the winner.(Please no one flame me about the paragraph)

Aly:*Angry,punches Pit*How dare you try to blow up Fox!

Pit:*recovers after punch*So,I was trying to win.

Aly:So?! If you do it again your going to get more than a punch!

Pit:*gulps*Whoa,look at that I have a feast to go to,bye!*thanks Mah for saving him from a beating from an angry Aly and the feast and leaves*

Aly:Whatever,NEXT!*Teleports Issac and Lyn to Shadow Moses island*

~One Assistant trophy brawl later~

Jak:And Issac wins! It was close too.

Ike:HA, I told you now give me my fifty!

CF:How do you know this?*gives Ike fifty bucks*

Ike:*smiles*I just know.

Jak:Next are from ME!*Lighting*

Link:Who keeps doing that?!

Aly:*looks out window,sees someones Mustang on fire*Nope,that was real.

Everyone(except hostess/co-hosts):OH SHIT!!

_Awrigt! This rocks! and I will update my story soon. Alright. Dare time._

__

Aly: Sorry bout the "Link and Zelda" thing. I didnt know.  
Samus: Im sad. *Hugz samus* hold me. kiss me. love me.  
Martha: You. are. annoying. Face my NEW ultimate power: Dragon PAUNCHANKICK!! (it means punch and kick)

_Thats...all i got fer now. Imma go do somethin else now. Lates. _

_~narutofan12345678_

Jak:*scratches back of head*Yeah,sorry.

Aly:It's alright, but for the sake of everyone don't do it again.

Jak:Why?

Tatzu:*remembers it and shivers*You don't want to know.

Jak:*See Tatzu shivering*It's that bad?

Tatzu,Tetsu & Aly:*nods*

Jak:*gulps*

Snake:*comes in carrying Samus*I got her.*put Samus down*

Samus:*shivering*T-thanks S-Snake.

Jak:*glomps Samus*I'm scared. Samus hold me.

Snake:Grr...

Tatzu:*holds back Snake from killing Jak*

Samus:*Screaming(running around) saying 'It's happening again!'with Jak still hugging her*

Tetsu:It just keep getting weirder...

Aly & Fox:Yep!

Marth:*comes in with Peach*Hey ev-

Jak:*gets off of Samus*Shut the HECK UP! Dragon PAUNCHANKICK!!*PWNS Marth*

Marth:*Instant death*

Aly:Hey that's stronger than the Falcon Punch!

CF:*sulks*

Naomi:Lets move on.

_me guest was a dream come ,just become i'm not here doesn't mean you're safe._

__

aly:how did u nail my personality?

luigi:kill mario 4 calling u useless.

wario:u now believe money is the root of all evil.

samus:you're awesome,i play u all the time

meta knight:i hate u because my friends always play u

craptain:wear a tutu

sonic:become the werehog

_can i ever guess host again? _

_wouldn't u like 2 no_

Aly:Of course! Like they say, the more,the painfuller,to the smashers!

Naomi:Who says that?

Aly:I DO!

Naomi:Oh...

Aly:I just guessed,really.

Luigi:YES!Take THIS!*shoots Mario with rocket launcher*

Mario:*gets blown up*

Snake:*takes launcher from Luigi*Don't take my stuff from me again!

Wario:Money is the root of all evil...*sees money in pockets*AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!*burns money*

Samus:Yes! Thank you!

Meta Knight:*sulks*

CF:HAHA,I'm immune so =P

Aly:Why does no one understands that they will kill you after immunity?!

CF:Oh...

Sonic:*werehog*AROOOOOO!

Tatzu:Next.

_yehs! i'm back from San Fran! here are my dares  
Toon Link- i dare you to go see my OC (AKA you're old girl friend) Seliya who is commin to see ya [she's not mad at you]  
Red- sing rick-roll  
Luigi- let all the ghosts out from the mansion  
thats all i got...have fun XD_

_Zeni S. Master_

Aly:I bet it was fun. We had to canceled our trip to Seaworld.*sighs*

T. Link:OK.

Seliya:*comes in*Hi T. Link!

Aly:They look cute together.

Red:OK, ahem..._We're no strangers to love...You know the rules and so d- _*gets mauled by people who have been Rick rolled*_  
_

Aly:Ouch, that's going to leave a mark!

Luigi:*lets ghosts out*Finally I can go inside!

Boo:*goes up to Tatzu*BOO!

Tatzu:...

Boo:I said BOO!

Tatzu:...

Boo:Why are you not scared?!

Tatzu:1.I don't get scared easily and 2. Why would I be scared of Waldo?

Waldo:*takes off costume*Dammit I thought this costume would work!

Tatzu:Well think again!*throws Waldo out window*

Jak:*looks at last dare*Hey Aly look at this.

Aly:What?*reads*...

_Die._

_*starts off by casting Ultima*_

~_TARDISreviewer_

Aly:*sighs*Yep he's still P.O at me.

Jak:About w-

*whole studio explodes*

Aly:*In a protected bubble(with Fox,Jak,Tatzu,Tetsu,and Naomi)sees Sonic dead*Ha! He wanted to protect Sonic but instead he killed him!

Tatzu:*sighs*It's going to take awhile for repairs.

Fox:Well lets end it.

Jak & Naomi:Yeah.

Tetsu:Bye!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Done! Sorry for the slow update. My parents are keeping me from the computer(we have one computer), but not today! If ya want to be guest host then just ask,but not for ch7 because GiratinaB asked for guest host that one. And you can guest as many times as you want. That it so,bye!**


	7. At Aly's home,and GiratinaB guest stars!

Aly:Well since the Studio is under repairs.*glares at TARDISreviewer*

Jak:We have to do it at Aly's house.

Aly:Man,my parents are going to be so pissed...*sarcasm*Thanks a lot TARDISreviewer!*Looks around*Hey?Wheres Tatzu and Naomi?

Tetsu:*Points at parents room*

Aly:OH SHIT!*goes in parents room*

Tatzu:*Making out with Naomi*

Aly:*angry*Hey! DON'T DO THAT HERE!!!

Tatzu & Naomi:*still making out*

Jack:*comes in*ROAR!!!!!

Tatzu & Naomi:*stops and stares at demon*

Mario:*pees in pants*

Aly:*smiles*Nice timing!Meet the guest host of the chappie,with his demon Jack,GiratinaB or,for short,Gira!

Gira:*comes in with Jack*Hi smashers!*smiles evily*

Sonic:*crying*Not again!

Kirby:He was smiling at all of us! Poyo!

Sonic:*sarcasm*Well that makes me feel better!

Tetsu:Well lets get started,Aly does not own Super smash bros brawl.

Gira:If ya sue,I'll sick Jack on you!

Jack:*brings Crocodiles*ROAR!

Gira:Now how many times do I have to tell you,STOP BRINGING ME CROCODILES!!

_Kind of hard to read some times, oh well... Oh, and I'm gonna get my first choice on partners because no one likes Diddy! Falco would of been better though..._

_Samus: Go commit ** on Fox, Falco, Wolf, Diddy, Donkey, and all the other animals I can't think of. (No author/authoress is allowed to hurt Samus because of this)  
Donkey Kong: Give your banana stash to Diddy, he's cooler.  
Snake: Go see if clone's can reproduce... use Samus. (Solid Snake is a clone in case you don't know)  
Falco and Diddy: Go on a date with anyone you want, doesn't matter if its **.  
Samus: Go take a pregnancy test after the above dares. _

_Nianque_

Samus:I'm still immune.

Aly:She's right NEXT!

DK:*gives 999999999999999999999999 banana's to Diddy,crying*Goodbye,my love...

Diddy:YES!

Snake:But it's only if Samus wants to...

Samus:*sighs*Fine...*try's to go in my room with Snake*

Aly:*in front of door*No One does that in my room or I'll...SHOW YOU THE...*puts on sunshades*

DDD:*comes out of the blue*MY BIG GAY DANCE!*Does Final smash*(brawl taunts)

Samus & Snake:*sheiks in horror and runs away*

Aly:*shoots DDD*NEXT!

Falco:I'll go with P-*sees Peach being killed by Jack*I-I mean Zelda!

Zelda:What?!?!But I like L-*sees Tatzu & Tetsu shivering saying 'don't say it'*I-I mean Ike!

Ike:Booya!

Link:*sulks*Why does no one like me!

Tatzu & Tetsu:Whew!

Aly:Sorry but a dare is a dare.

Zelda:*sighs*Fine.*goes with Falco*

Diddy:I chose my bananas!*goes with bananas*

Jak:Samus is not back yet but she'll do that later,so NEXT DARES!

_i'm in a giving mood dare for each is going to be long._

__

mario:have you no spine?peach will be kidnapped and you must NOT rescue you try,chuck norris will find you.

luigi:even though you're my favorite,i wanna see you get beat up!try to hit on samus in front of daisy.

peach:using your servants as human let's see how you like it when toad becomes the smasher and you become his shield.

bowser:you have survived a lot of ,see if you can survived the rage of chuck norris.

d.k:suffer your worst nightmare!a world with no bananas,just banana peels.

diddy:to test the power of your the barrel of the gun in your mouth and pull the trigger.

yoshi:since you were dating a dude,you shall now become a dudette.

wario:since you're so fat,you shall now meet your arch-enemy,richard simmons!

link:called every player in the NFL a sissy and see what happens.

zelda:what to do to you?oh,i know!profess your undying love to ganondork.

ganondork:since your a the dance of the sugarplum fairy.

toon link:you have bug a bug and bug the hosts.

samus:you're so awesome that i'm taking away your immunity that i gave you and you get to eat your fingernails and toenails in place of it.

pit:since you're a angel,you're going to be turned into angel food cake.

ice climbers:you two have one game and it was called ice each other to see who becomes the lone ice climber.

r.o.b:hi,wall-e!hey,wait a minute,you're not ,you wall-e imposter,die!

kirby:you can suck up a lot of ,see if you can suck jupiter.

king d.d.d:you're no king just becauses you say you killed by a waddle dee rebellion.

meta knight:be killed by your ship who is megatron who thinks you're optimist 's irony at it's finest.

olimar:you seem to be friends with the pikmin,so i want you to eat them.

fox:use slippy's new invention,the atom scramblers.

falco:have all your feathers plucked,1 by 1,then go to k.f.c.

wolf:you need a real happy the clown for fox(who is still ugly because of his dare)birthday party.

craptain:as soon as your immunity is up,the blue falcon will start sinking in the ocean and as they say,the craptain must go down with his ship.

pikachu:you bum!how can you be the most famous and yet suck so bad?become a member of team rocket,so everyone will hate you.

red:to hurt your rep even the impossible and lose a battle to team rocket.

lucario:you look like a dog to me,so start acting like a dog.

jigglypuff:you suck!go into your anti-fans.

ike:your sword seems it to chop off your manhood.

martha:you so wimpy that you would lose to spongebob in a contest of fact,do that.

ness:snake's boss guy said you were a good him wrong and become a bad boy.

lucas:when you grow up,you're going to become a get started on that now.

mr.g&w:since your 2-d,see if you can hide from chuck norris.

snake:you sicko,you wanted to eat you're going to be fried,k.f.c served for dinner.

sonic:suffer every torturing dare you've ever received in truth or dare fic in 1 second.

aly:can i guess host again on ch.8?

was now i shall continue torturing sonic for my entertainment next time,

_that is all.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.for now _

_wouldn't u like 2 no_

Aly:That may be the longest dares yet!And yes,yes you can.

Gira:Bowser,you have to kidnap Peach,again...And Mario can't save her.

Bowser:YES!*looks around*Hey,where is-*Sees Jack licking Peach's blood*Oh...

Gira:NO!Bad demon!

Jack:*sulks and leaves*

Aly:*cleaning up mess*Dang demons,always eating pink princesses...*keeps on ranting*

Jak:*revives Peach*

Bowser:*takes Peach*BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mario:Meh.

Jak:You don't care?

Mario:I-a can't-a. Besides she-a never give me-a anything...

Luigi:WHAT?! If I am your-a favorite why do-a that?!

Gira:Because he's mean.

Jak:*summons Daisy*

Samus:*comes in with Snake*

Luigi:*gulps*Umm,Samus can I-a go on a d-

Snake:*So angry that it put the angriest person to shame*HOW DARE YOU!!!

Luigi:B-but it was a dare...

Snake:*in a deep Ganon voice*YOU MUST DIE!!!!!*PWNS Luigi so hard that he fly's to the sun,and made a hole thru the roof*

~On the sun~

Luigi:*dead*

~At Aly's house~

Daisy:Serves him right!*leaves*

Aly:*hits Snake with a Piko Piko hammer(like Amy's but red and blue,I'll call it Reddust)*Dang!We just fix that from the Ike damages!!!

Ike:*busts through a wall*Someone called me?

Aly:*hits Ike in the head with Reddust*THE HURRICANE YOU IDDIOT!!!

Ike:Oh...

Aly:Grr,next dares.*goes repairs wall and roof*

Gira:*gives Samus pregnancy test*

Samus:I'm on the pill.

Aly:*hits Samus & Snake with Reddust*

Samus & Snake:What was that for?!

Aly:One,ya ruined the dare and two,Treal just PWNED me with Snake for the first time beating Fox...PWNED!*sulks*

Fox:That was the worst beating ever!

Snake:HAHA,I PWNED you and Fo-*sees Aly super mad*I should run,right?

Aly:*Nods,turning Reddust huge*

Snake:! *runs with Aly and Reddust hot on his heels,out of the house*

Gira:I'll take over while she's gone,NEXT!

Bowser:*with Peach,comes in*Mario didn't come...

Peach:*angry,slaps Mario*Thats for not saving me.

Mario:*unfazed*Meh.

Toad:YAY!

Peach:What?!?! B-but I may die!

Gira:Chill,he may chose someone weak...

Toad:I chose Shadow!

Gira:...Or be stupid and chose someone that will kill him.

Shadow:Prepare to die!

Toad:*takes Peach*Bring it!

Shadow:*super Shadow*Chaos...

Peach:I hate you all!

Shadow:BLAST!!!!

Peach:*instant death*

Toad:*runs away crying*

Shadow:Humph,you are all weak!

Jak:Says the one that was PWNED by Spongebob and Sora!

Shadow:*glares*They said I had to lose.

Gira:Whatever,NEXT!

Tatzu:Hey Chuck! Bowser said a dude named Bob is wayyy stronger than you!

Chuck Norris:*comes in*WHAT?!?!

Bowser:I didn-

Chuck Norris:YOU MUST DIE!!!!

Bowser:OH-

Chuck Norris:*round-house kick Bowser*

Bowser:*So PWNED that there is nothing left of him*

Bob:*comes in*B-but I am cooler than Chuck Norris...

Jak:How dare you insult my master!

Sonic:*shocked*Didn't see that coming!

Tatzu:He said that he was a student to him in "New co-host and I finally found Waldo!"!

Sonic:Oh...

Jak:Dragon PAUNCHANKICK!!*punch and kicks Bob*

Bob:*Dead*

Chuck Norris:Well done,student.*leaves*

Gira:NEXT!

DK:WHAT?!?!*goes in fetal position,sucking his thumb*

Tatzu:*rolls eyes*Didn't see that coming.

Diddy:*comes back*Fine.*sticks popgun in mouth and pulls the trigger*Mmm,peanuts.

Banana:(his date)How dare you cheat on me with a Peanut,IN FRONT OF ME!*hops off crying*

Diddy:Wait!It was a dare!*chases her(banana)*

Gira:N-Next...

Yoshi(girl):Wait if I,a former dude,turn in to a girl and date a dude that is what Wul2n says is a dude,does that mean I'm gay?

Gira:Ugh,my brain hurts,just go!*puts Yoshi in a canon and shoots him some where*

Naomi:Next!

Richard Simmons:*comes in*Who c-*sees Wario*We meet again,Fat one.

Wario:YOU! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING TO DO YOUR ANNOYING EXERCISES!!!

Richard Simmons:You must!

Wario:NEVER!*gets on bike and drive off*

Richard Simmons:Get back here!!!*goes after him*

Tatzu:Weird,next.

Link:*gulps,and goes to an NFL team*

~At Pittsburgh~

Link:*gulps,says something no one heard,and goes to Pittsburgh Steelers*HEY,Steelers suck and should have not won the super bowl,and I rather see Dora than seeing ya'll play!

Charlie Batch:I would bash your face in if you weren't a girl.

Link:FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A GIRL!!!

Dennis Dixon:Well then,LETS GET HIM!!!*him,the Steelers and the fans attack Link*

~At Aly's house~

Gira:I wonder were is Aly and Snake at?

Samus:She better not hurt or do anything to Snake,or I'll kill that bit-

Tatzu:You better watch what you say or else she'll kill you very badly.

Samus:Does this look like I care?*points at her bored face*

~Somewhere else~

Snake:*in a random room with doors locked*I know she can find me here!

Aly:*Breaks down the doors w/Reddust*I'M HHHHEEEEERRRRREEEEE!

Snake:OH CRAP! HAVE MERRCY!!!

Aly:Hah,hah,HAH!*beats up Snake and drags him back to My house*Who's Laughing NOW!

~At Aly's House~

Zelda:*comes in w/Falco*WHAT?!?! NO! NEVER!!!

Ganondorf:Ya know you want to!*Smiles and flexes what he thinks is muscles*Hey! They are muscles!!!(NO,they are not,Ganond***)Hey,don't call me that!It hurts...*sniff*(Just shut up,cry baby!)*sulks*

Jak:Do it or I'll...I'll...

Gira:Feed you to Jack!

Jak:Yeah that.

Zelda:*sees Jack*I LOVE GANONDORF!!!

Ganondorf:Ye-*reads dare*WHAT?!?!B-

Jak:Ya know what!I'm tired of the same routine with ya'll so...CO-HOST POWERS!!*hypnotizes Ganon into thinking he is a sugar plum fairy*

Ganondorf:*dances badly*

Aly:*comes in with Snake*Eww...*shoots Ganon*

Samus:WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!

Snake:*shivering*She took my soul...

Aly:I gave him the beating of his life!

Samus:DI-*Gets shot and dies*

Aly:*blows barrel*NEXT!

T. Link:*Turns in to bug*Buzz!*Flies to Tatzu and gets Burn*...*dies*

Tatzu:Told you I'm hot.

Tetsu:Whatever,NEXT!

Aly:*revives Samus and give her dare*

Samus:WHAT?!?!WHY?!

Gira:Because he said so,now Eat!

Samus:*mumbles*I hate you hosts/co-hosts.*eats Toe nails,fingernails*Ugh this is Awful! Who's are theses?

Tatzu:*smirks*Thanks for the Toe and fingernails,Sonic.

Sonic:No prob!

Samus:I'm going to be sick!*Runs to bathroom puking*

Aly:*cleaning trail of puke*Dang bounty Hunters eating hedgehogs nails and puking...

Pit:*Angel food cake*I can't move!

Kirby:I'm hungry! Even after I ate Aly's fridge. Yay,CAKE!

Pit:No Kirby I'M P-*gets eaten*

Kirby:That was good...*sees Aly coming at him angry*Uh-oh.*runs*

Aly:Get back here,Marshmallow! For eating my fridge!*chases Kirby*

Popo:I can't kill Nana!

Nana:But I'll kill you!*Stabs Popo,till he's die*MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Gira:Didn't see that coming!

Jak:Yeah!NEXT!

ROB:What humans say,OH SH-*gets blown up by A random person*

Kirby:*sucks up Jupiter and explodes freeing Jupiter and Pit*

Pit:*normal*I'm free!

Aly:That's what the puffball deserves!

Gira:NEXT!

Waddledee:Attack my BROTHERS!*mauls DDD*

Aly:*cleans up mess*Dang rebels killing fat blue penguins...

Halberd:*turns into Megatron*DIE Optomus!

Meta Knight:Crap.*gets mauled,bad*

Aly:Stupid robots destroying blue puffballs..*cleans MK's body*

Gira:Aly will do the rest next Chapter.

Naomi:NEXT DARES

_Ok, THAT was hilarious. Ill cut to the chase, and by chase, I mean DARES!_

__

Samus: *gives her love-for-me potion* heres your favorite drink, a *thinks*...low fat chocolate shake with a strawberry twist  
Naomi: After Samus loves me, sing the best friend song to me.  
Aly: Eh, What the hell, go on another date with fox to...

wait for it, wait for it...

_Japan! _

_narutofan12345678_

Samus:Thats my fav!*drinks potion,sees Jak*Hi Sexy!

Jak:Yes!

Snake:*in fetal position still*

Naomi:Ahem...

~One best friend song later~

Aly:That was good!

Naomi:Thanks!

Fox:*blushes*But they won't let me in the places...

Aly:We will do the same thing on our date,*turns Fox human*there.

Jak:That's how you got in the restaurant.

Aly:Yep!Now lets go.*goes in Arwing with Fox to Japan*

Gira:Next!

_pst *looking through a hole* hey. My bro was spying on me so heres the second part to my dares.  
Wario: Just go die, I hate you, and all your dares are doubled for this chapter. unless its immunity.  
Luigi: You get immunity for 3 chapters cuz you rock.  
Captain: Same as luigi  
Samus: Same as Luigi  
Link: Same as Luigi  
Aly: I still feel sorry for the "link and zelda" thing, so 1 heres a cake and 2 show me that "really bad" video Tatzu shivered at.  
Mr G&W: beep beep beep bep. beep beep beep?  
Marth: *wistles and pushes him off a cliff*  
Luigi: PWN Mario in a final smash-off, cuz you rock.  
This is getting long now. _

_narutofan12345678_

Wario:*comes in*I lost Richard!*gets blown up*

Jak:*with bazooka*MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Luigi:*comes in*Yes!

Gira:How are you alive?

Luigi:I don't know...

CF:YES!

Samus:Yes! And my present is this!*makes out with Jak*

Jak:*thumbs up*

~In Japan~

Aly:Hey Fox,I just received a apology cake!

Fox:Cool,lets eats some.

Aly:OK*eats a piece of cake*Yum!

Fox:Yum!

~At Aly's House~

Mr G&W:Beep,bloop,bleep*rings bell*

Jak:*still making out to respond*

Snake:*cries*

Marth:He still making out...

Gira:*kicks Marth off a cliff*But I can!

Luigi:*PWNS Mario*Easy.

Gira:LAST DARES!

_*looks everywhere* That's it! I finally despited her! Mira-_

__

Lola: Hey Mah!

Great, first I get rid of Neela, and now you appear?

Lola: Yup! She asked me if I could stick on you until she's back.

... No comments.

Pit: Have a... Lola, what's the name for this?

Lola: I think there isn't an english name for this.

Pit: We'll, screw it! Have a paçoca (it's a type of sweet) and tell me if you liked it.  
Tatzu: Even tough I didn't like your threat, Neela would probably freak out if I do something wrong with you, so I forgive you.  
Yoshi: Pass the chapter in your final smash form and destroy whoever you want.  
Marth: Just jump in a fangirl pit.  
Wario: Go play a little game with Jigsaw.

Lola: Is that all?

_I'm not feeling very creative. Besides, I have to sleep now! _

_MahNati_

Pit:*Eats paçoca*Best. Food. Ever! Thanks Mah!*hugs Mah*

Tatzu:Thanks Neela.*sexy smirk and wink*

Yoshi:Well Wario and Mario is dead so...

Marth:*revived*Why can't you leave me dead?!*jumps in to Fangirl pit*

Gira:Because it's fun!

Wario:*revived*I hate this!*disappears randomly*

Gira:That's it

Jak:*stops making out*Wait! No one told me about the thing Tatzu shivered at!

Tatzu:Well it's what happened to Aly when she heard in PitFTW fic that Zelda was pre-You know what,I'll show you the video of it.*takes Jak to the flat screen and shows him the vid of what happened to Aly*

Gira:Well lets end this.

Tetsu:Yep.

Gira & Tetsu:Bye.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Done! What was Jak looking about Aly? When will Aly and Fox come from Japan? Are Aly and Fox starting to liking each other? Find out next time in Dragon bal- I mean Chapter 8! **


	8. Double whammy & Aly's plead

**I own the video game but not the series/idea's/brawl's people.**

Aly:*comes in Studio with Fox*Well the studio is back together.*see's part of the ceiling fall on Sonic*Sorta...

Tetsu:*Sees three Pits saying the F word so many times*Mah's Pit,AJ's Pit,and Ruby's Pit is fighting again and saying F-word,that get's annoying.

AJ,Mah,& Ruby's Pit:*flips off Tetsu*

Tetsu:And AJ's Jiggly he-Wait!AJ'S JIGGLYPUFF IS HERE?!?!

AJ's Jiggly:Yes and I will DESTROYYYYYYYYY YOU!!!

Aly:Uh-oh!*teleport Jiggly out of there*That was close.

Tetsu:Yeah.

Tatzu:*arm around Naomi*Yeah.

Jak:*In the corner in fetal position*Find happy place...

Aly:Showed him the video?

Tatzu:Showed him it.

Aly:Poor guy...*reads reviews*Well we have a double whammy!Two Guest host's! Ya'll know Wul2n?

Sonic:*Rubs head*Nah...OF COURSE WE DO!!!!

Aly:Well he will be Nick(his real name)now here he is.

Nick:*shoots Sonic*Yo smashers.

Jak:*still in fetal position and hands or throws Aly the card*

Aly:And Jak says "And our guest host for a few chappies Faedra369 or Fae!!"

Fae:Hi!Lets get started!

Nick:With the rest of my dares.

_olimar:you seem to be friends with the pikmin,so i want you to eat them._

__

fox:use slippy's new invention,the atom scramblers.

falco:have all your feathers plucked,1 by 1,then go to k.f.c.

wolf:you need a real happy the clown for fox(who is still ugly because of his dare)birthday party.

craptain:as soon as your immunity is up,the blue falcon will start sinking in the ocean and as they say,the craptain must go down with his ship.

pikachu:you bum!how can you be the most famous and yet suck so bad?become a member of team rocket,so everyone will hate you.

red:to hurt your rep even the impossible and lose a battle to team rocket.

lucario:you look like a dog to me,so start acting like a dog.

jigglypuff:you suck!go into your anti-fans.

ike:your sword seems it to chop off your manhood.

martha:you so wimpy that you would lose to spongebob in a contest of fact,do that.

ness:snake's boss guy said you were a good him wrong and become a bad boy.

lucas:when you grow up,you're going to become a get started on that now.

mr.g&w:since your 2-d,see if you can hide from chuck norris.

snake:you sicko,you wanted to eat you're going to be fried,k.f.c served for dinner.

sonic:suffer every torturing dare you've ever received in truth or dare fic in 1 second.

was now i shall continue torturing sonic for my entertainment next time,

_that is all................................................................................for now_

_~Wouldn't u like 2 no_

Olimar:B-but they are my friends,with out them people out there will call me a freak...

Random man:*outside studio*Freak with a dumb space gear.

Olimar:*Orders pikmins*

Random man:*gets brutality killed by pikmins*

Nick:Eat them or... I'll let Red sing!

Red:Hey!

Olimar:I HATE YOU ALL!!!*takes off space helmet but dies*

All pikmin:*Dies in instantly*

Fae:Poor Olimar died by... what did he die by?

Aly:He needs mefiline(I know what it it is called but don't know how to spell it)to live,our air is poison to him.

Fae:Oh,so that's why he has that helmet

Jak:*still in fetal position*

Nick:Uhhh,I don't want to know...next!

Fox:Uh what does it do?

Slippy:Uh,you push this and*messes up Fox's face*oops...

Fox:DAMMIT SLIPPY!!!Can you do anything right?!?!?!?!?!?!

Slippy:...*sulks*Noo...*leaves*

Fae:*raises hand*Can I do it!

Nick:*hands Faedra feather pucker*Sure,knock yourself out!

Fae:*smiles evilly*

Falco:Ah crap.

~One Feather plucking later~

Nick:*sends Falco to KFC*I'm not eating that chicken.

Aly:NEXT!

Wolf:Grr...*becomes a clown*HAPPY BIRTHDAY,FOX!!

Fox:*still with ugly face**pushes cake in Wolf's face*HA!

Wolf:Grr...Damn Fox McClould!

Fae:_I wonder if Aly is pissed about Fox's face?_

Aly:*staring in to space*

CF:Still have immunity!

Nick:Dang! Next!

Pikachu:*becomes apart of Team Rocket*Pika!

Ash:Pikachu! How could you!*runs away crying*

Pikachu:Chu...

Fae:Pikana is going to kill you Wul2n/Nick.

Aly:Next!

Red:But it imposseble!

Aly:Well still... get to it!

~One slow battle later~

Tatzu:It doesn't look like it will end...

Aly:Good timing to use my new toy...The Celestial Blade!

_*_Pulls out of it's sheathe,a long blade silver blade with a light red hilt,the hilt is in the shape of wings,along the blade is the symbols of the Celestial brush gods,imbued with the celestial brush gods powers(Yes I'm crazed with Okami) _*_

Aly:Lets see...Bakugami's explosion!

*The blade receives a white and red glow and a presence of a large white boar with red markings and on top of a cherry bomb with little pigs following him with a stick on fire(Bakugami)The Boar jumps down from the bomb and lets the little boars lights the bombs fuse and Bakugami hits the bomb at Red exploding on contact *

Red & his pokemon:*Dead*

Team Rocket:*flies off*

Pikachu:PIKA!!!*flies off with them*

Aly:Oops a little to explosive...

Nick:Yeah. Lucario,act like a dog.

Lucario:*gets on all fours*Woof!

Nick:Haha!

Ike:*wimpers and goes in bathroom*...*lots of bloodcurdling screams occurs*

Marth:I can take him!

~One tough off later~

Aly:And Spongebob wins!

Spongebob:Yeah mother-*A truck passes by*er!

Aly:That was close!

Tetsu:Yeah how ironic is that!

Ness:*puts on sunshades and pulls out a Beebe gun*Who said I was good?

Fae:O...K...

Lucas:So I have to be a hobo?

Nick:Yeah.

Lucas:So,I don't go to school and get to eat out of the trash,right?

Fae:Thats right!

Lucas:That... is... AWESOME!!!*goes to a nearby trash can*

Aly:o_O

Jak:*still in fetal posistion*

Nick:N-Next!

Chuck Norris:Where that 2D guy? Some random voice told me to attack him.

Mr. G&W:*turns sideways*

Chuck Norris:...Nope,can't find him.*Leaves*

Nick:Dang Mr. G&W with his 2D strategy's...

Fae:Next!

Snake:*still in fetal position from last chapter*

Nick:*whistles and kicks Snake in to a fryer*Next.

Fae:Here Sonic here's a list of Dares from all of your ToD's*hands him a list*

Sonic:*revived*That's it? That's easy!

Fae:Actually that's the smallest list there's tons more were that came from!*points to a mountain*

Sonic:Holy s-

Nick:Start... now!

Sonic:*does one dare in a sec*

Nick:FAIL!!!*Shoots Sonic*

Sonic:*blows up*

Nick:More dares from me!

Mario:Mammamia!!

_only a few dares this time._

__

everyone:no more immunity for anyone,'s takes away from the funnyness.

samus:i have a bounty for you to me countney's(from tda)head on a silver platter,she's responsible for owen's departure.

craptain:become 100% crap

_sonic:meet a chuck norris/mr. t/jackattack/amy rose/chris mclean hybrid who's very mad at you. _

_the new wouldn't u like 2 no_

Everyone(but guest hosts/co-hosts/hostess):WHAT?!?!

CF:With out Immunities,I gonna die!

Samus:Damn.

Sonic:*he's still dead but some how has flipped off Nick through death*

Aly:Immunities are now dissolved.

Nick:Samus kill Courtney from TDA.

Samus:Oh that girl who tried to sue me for a small tiny scratch on her car?... It will be my pleasure!*goes to Courtney*

Aly:Lets watch it!

Nick & Fae:Yeah!*turns on TV*

~At TDA~

Chris:OK campers since Courtney took Owen out-

Nick:*from studio*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Chris:Looks like Courtney is her to stay.

Nick:*still at studio*BOOOOOOOO!! You suck Courtney!!! Owen ROCKS!!!

Aly:Hell yeah!*high fives Nick*

Courtney:Ha! Now I will win!

Samus:*comes in*Not so fast!

Courtney:You! You can't do anything to stop me from winning!

Samus:Oh yeah?! This is for the lawsuit!*chops off Courtney's head off*

Duncan:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-*sees everyone starring at him*I-I mean awesome! Blood! Gore!!

Samus:*takes Courtney's head and leaves*

Chris:Were going to get a lot of rating!

Heather:For Courtney's death?

Chris:No. For Samus Aran's appearace! One appearance from her and ratings pore in!

Owen:*comes in*Can I come back?

Chris:Sure! More money for me!

~At Studio~

Nick:Best. Episode. YET!!!

Aly:Double Hell Yeahz!*High fives Nick*

Samus:*gives Nick Courtney's head*

Nick:*burns her head and dances around it*The wicked witch is dead! THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!!! Here.*hand Samus a cookie*

Samus:Thanks.

CF:Oh crap.*turns in to crap*

Aly:*revives Sonic*Sonic you have to fight Chuck Norris,Mr.T,and J-J-*starts crying*JACKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

Sonic:Why is she crying about him?

Tatzu:His fic got deleted...it was the only fic that made me smile and Keybladeboy's fic,and you know it's hard for me to smile!

Sonic:YE-*gets killed by Chuck Norris/Mr. T/Jackattack/Amy rose(who was hypnotized)/Chris Mclean hybrid and Jack's fans which is a lot*

Aly:*still crying*

Nick:Damn you Lord Kelvin...

Aly:*sniff*Next...*start crying again*

Fae:Next are mine.

_Hey there! I read this and forgot to review the first time I saw so! But here I am again, caught up! Ok, reviews..._

_Martha: Admit on worldwide tv, and have me use my awesome psycic abilities and send it to everyones brains, in and out of the universe, that you ARE a girl!  
Zelda and Ike: go join Barney for 3 episodes. (hide a secret camera in the studio so we all can see. they dont know about this.)  
Diddy, DK, and Yoshi: You guys are awesome/ *hands them all food.  
Roy: Take that. *wacks him on the head. And that. *waccks him on the head again. (if he asks what that was for, kill him in the most goriest way possible. he does not know this.)  
Link: Why does your hat always stay on, i mean the world would explode and it still wouldnt come off. why? After you answer this, join Zelda and Ike and do 6 episodes.  
Kirby and Pichu: You guys are awesome. go party with elmo.  
Tetzu and Tetsu: Change your names to Bob and Bobette. (Aly can decide on who's name is whos. also notice that Bobette is a girl name.)  
Olimar: Kill all the possible ways to get your pikmen back, then kill them.  
who else who else who else o!  
Samus: get all of your suit back then destroy it. it is almost impossible to get it back. there is only one way to get it back. Become the permanant actor for Barney, impossible to switch, and haave everything perfect.  
Snake: Laugh uncontrollably at Samus the whole time she does her dare.  
Craptin Falcon: *passes poisoned cookie that doesnt look poisoned.* Here, your cool.  
Peach and Pit: switch names with out anyone knowing.  
Red: try fighting Crazy Hand and Master Hand without ANY weapons, items, pokemon, anything.  
Lucas: Do you use hair gel?  
Very long. Later. _

~ _Faedra 369_

Marth:But I'm not a girl...

Fae:That's the point! To humiliate you!*hypnotizes Marth*

Marth:*In a room with millions of camera's*I am a girl!

Reporters:*Starts talking*

~Random place~

Random girl:YES! I knew it! Now Marth and Ike can be together!

~At Studio~

Aly:*gets up*Dang I hate yoai!

Tetsu:Are you better about J-*Gets mouth covered*

Aly:*burst to tears*JJJAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tetsu:Dang it.

Zelda & Ike:WHAT?!?!

Ike:First Nick makes me cut off my manhood,*Glares at Nick*now this! What did I do to you?!

Fae:Your got in brawl a torture was bond to happen to you!!!

Ike:So that's what MH was talking about...*goes w/Zelda to barney*

~At Barney studio~

Barney:Hey kids, today we have two very big kids!*mutters*I think there mental...

Zelda:Please Kill me.

Ike:All because I fight for my friends...

Barney:Can you sing our song?

Zelda & Ike:*smirks*

Ike:I'll go first! Ahem...*in singing voice*I hate you-

Zelda:*also singing*You hate me.

Zelda & Ike:Lets get together and kill Barney!

Zelda:With a AK-47 and-

Barney:Ya'll are douche bags!

Ike:*shoots Barney*Shoot him through his head!

Zelda & Ike:Now were glad that Barney's dead!(I think that's how it goes)

Kid #1:Yes he is finally dead!

Kid #2:Now we can leave this retarded show!!

Director:No because we have a back up Barney!

Zelda & Ike:SHIT!

~At Studio~

Fae:Ha! Now it's educational!

DK,Diddy,Yoshi:YES!*starts eating food*

Kirby:*drools at food*

Fae:*hits Roy*Take that.

Roy:Ow!

Fae:*hits Roy again*And that!

Roy:Ow! What wa-

Tatzu:*goes Rambo on Roy*

Fae:Ouch! That's gonna leave a mark!

Link:Um...

~Flashback~

_Tool man:There now I'll go get *random thing here* and I'll set down the "super hard to get off glue that is not hair gel" here*leaves*_

_Link:*with out hat and messed up hair*Oh hair gel!*puts super glue on hair and put hat back on*_

~End flashback~

Tatzu:Retard.

Link:I needed hair gel!

Tatzu:And you grabbed glue!That said it was glue and not hair gel!

Link:...Damn*reads other half*No one likes me.*goes to Barney studio*

Pichu:Yay?

Kirby:Were screwed,poyo!

Elmo:*comes and takes the two*

Fae:Well I'll choose since Aly is still crying...

Aly:DAMN YOU LORD KELVIN!!!*tears shoot so strong it cut's Mr. G&W in half*

Mr. G&W:*Dead*

Fae:Tatzu,you will be Bob and Tetsu will be Bobette.

Tetsu:Why me?!

Fae:How Tatzu killed Roy creeped me out that's why!

Tetsu:Grr...

Nick:*revives Olimar & Pikmin*

Fae:Olimar kill your pikmin.

Olimar:*kills Pikmin*Now I have no friends.*goes Emo*No one likes me in this world of sorrow...

Samus:My suits!*hugs suits and they explode*Aw damn!

Fae:The only way you can get it back is...*whisper to Samus*

Samus:Dang!

~At Barney(again)~

Director:Can you please stop killing Barney # 39!

Link:*chop off Barney # 39's head*NEVER! This one said I was Gay and wore a dress!*spits on corpse*

Director:And you two stop trying to kill the barely alive Barney #35!

Barney #35:I hate my life!

Ike & Zelda:*sets Barney #35 on fire with Ragnell and Din fire*He's not alive now!

Random person:*whisper to director*

Director:Finally one more Barney! #35 Was our last one! Well lets hope this one is good!

Barney #40(Samus):Alright kids and smashers sit down NOW!

Link,Ike,& Zelda:MAKE US!

Barney #40:*pulls out gun and shoots Link*

Link:*stunned*Holy SHIT! It's SAMUS!!!

Barney #40:Ya damn right it's me! Now sit the (beep) down!(they are on Tv so they blocked it out)

Smashers & kids except Link:*sits down fast*

Barney #40:Now for some "learning".

~At Studio~

Aly:*still crying*WWWHHHHHHYYYYYYY!!!!

Fox:*with normal face*Why is she crying?

Nick:Jack's fic was deleted.

Fae:I think she's just going to keep crying.

Fox:*hugs Aly*It's alright... Somebody will kill the trolls,flamers and Lord Kelvin for being douche bags and not leaving Jack alone.

Aly:*sniff*Thanks Fox.*revives Snake*

Snake:*watch Barney*Must...control...laughing at...SAMUS!*laughs and then blows up*

TV(Samus):That's for laughing Snake!

Nick:*turns Craptian Falcon normal*

CF:Thank you!*eats cookie and chokes*Air...Air!

Fae:*Shows poison*

CF:Damn...Yo-*dies*

Peach:Well It's could be worse.

Pit:Yeah we could be like Jak...

Jak:*in emo corner now*

Nick:How did he...never mind.

Aly:*revives Red*

Red:I'm screwed.

Fae:Shut up Jackass!

Red:Why must you call me what PitFTW calls her Red.

Fae:Because it's fun!

MH:*pokes Red*

Red:*Explodes*

MH:Wow.

CH:Me LiKe CaNDy!!!!!!!!!!!!11111!!!!!one one!!!!!!!111!!I'm bI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aly:0_o

Nick:O...K...

Tetsu:Weird...

Tatzu:That's right Bobette.

Tetsu:*glares*

Lucas:*comes out of trash can*Nah I use chicken & pig fat!

Fae:Is that sarcasm?

Lucas:No I'm telling the truth!

Everyone but Lucas:*Goes to the other side of the studio*

Lucas:What?!?!

Fae:That's gross!

Aly:NEXT!!!

_Way too hard to read, and all of the characters are getting immunities..._

__

Diddy: Heres an emergency phasing device if your about to die for what ever reason.  
Pichu: you are Diddy's personal slave, oh and I gave Diddy a thunderstone if your really faithful!  
Zelda(or Samus if you throw the dang immunities!): Do the dares Samus didn't do in my past review, except leave Diddy out of it.

_Now I don't have Samus to pick on because of stupid Immunities.. _

~_Nianque_

Aly:Imunities are gone.

Smashers(except Samus,Ike,Zelda,& Link):*glares and Nick*

Tv(Samus,Ike,Zelda,Link):*glares and flips off Nick*

Nick:Immunities are not fun!

Diddy:*takes device*Yay! Someone likes me!

Aly:Sorry Pichu,Samus,and Zelda aren't here,*sees Pichu & Kirby thrown in with change colors and no face*well Pichu is here now.*revives Pichu*

Pichu:Everyone hates me!

Diddy:Now get me some banana's!

Pichu:But you had a mountain a week ago!

Diddy:Yeah and now they are gone! Now go get me some!*waves Thunderstone*

Pichu:Grr...*goes find banana's*

Aly:Well that's a rap!*calls someone*

~At Barney~

Barney #40:*on phone*OK.*talks to audience*If you like ToD's,Ask fic,chatroom fic's then go to the new wouldn't u like 2 no or Ra the Author's forum(or both) and sign the petition on there to allow the fic's thank you for listening to this message.

~At studio~

Fae & Nick:Bye!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The horrible has happened... Jack's fic was deleted T^T. And we need to show that we on this site love ToD's and Ask fic's so please anyone out there please sign the petition at the new wouldn't u like 2 no's forum** **and/or at Ra the Author's forum and go on**** my profile where I will put the forum's links. Thank you for reading this message. Bye.**


	9. I'm here! Longest chapter yet!

**Sorry for the slow update,been busy. And I have a surprise!**

**Tatzu:What is it?**

**Jak:You didn't tell us yet!**

**Your going to have to wait and see! At the end of chappie!**

**Jak & Tatzu:Dang i-**

**I do not own s-WAIT!! Can I please stop saying this?*sees a dude shakes head*No? FINE! I DON'T OWN SSBB!**

Aly:*walks in*Hi everyone!

Smashers:WHERE WERE YOU?!?!

Peach(Pit):We're starving for Palutena's sake!

Link:Oh,Nayru! I-is that ice cream!

Aly:Yeah? Want i-*gets tackled by hungry Smashers but Fox*Ow!*crawls out of there* **  
**

Fox:*gasp*How could you?!

Aly:How could I what?

Fox:This!*Shows my Avatar*

Aly:So? It's just Shadow the hedgehog.

Fox:Just Shadow the freaking hedgehog!

Aly:Look,all I do is put Shadow as my avatar and you get all paranoid,besides I still like you in brawl,your still my main! Anyone else would have switched their main to Meta Knight,Ike,or Wolf.

Fox:Don't you dare utter that name.

Aly:*Smirks*Wo-lf!

Fox:OK that's it!

Wolf:I'm right here!

Aly & Fox:SHUT THE HELL UP!!!

Wolf:*silence*

Fae:Look you two stop fighting already! Fox,it's just a photo,nothing to fuss about! Aly,stop instigating! Now apologize and get a move on! I want to do the dares!

Aly:Fine.

Fox:I'm sorry.

Aly:Me too.*hugs Fox*

Fae:Good,now dare time!

Aly:Oh I want to do this one first,because one of the dares remind me of a ToD.

_Young link: Wrap Zelda in duct tape and mail her to link third class (random)  
Link: When you get Zelda bake her in a quicksand pie (more random)  
Toon Link: You have to figure out cool and sneaky ways to kill everyone off without them knowing it's you _

_Torture-Inc._

Y. Link: Big me will be mad...which makes me want to do this twice as more!*wraps Zelda in duck tape and her mouth*Hmm third class I don't know what that is so I'm going to do the second best thing...*Throws Zelda out a window*

Zelda:*screams which was muffled,and gets hit by a car*

Dr. O(I'm not going to say his name yet):*gets out of car*Are you OK?

Zelda:*thanks the goddesses and nods*

Dr. Octogonapus:Well to bad! IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH-

Zelda:*flips the bird at the Dr.,under the tape*

Dr. Octogonapus:BLARRRGGGGGEEEE*Fires the lazar, Shoop da woop*

Zelda:*flies to Megaman Starforce*

~In the world of Megaman Starforce(Note-I haven't played it yet[but I want to!] so wing with me)~

Geo:OK,Omega-Xis,we have to find Mu.

Zelda:*flies in,with messed up face*Mumph!(Translation:Help me! I'm Zelda!)

Geo:Hey,it's Zelda. From Nintendo!

Zelda:*nods and cries tears of joy*

Omega-Xis:Lets kill the Nintendo bitch!

Two of them:Yeah!

Tarusfire/Gus(I think that was his name):Can I join too?

WolfWoods(IDK his master):And me?

Geo:Sure! The more the bloodier! Megaman Transcode!*fuses with Omega and goes Megaman*

Zelda:Mumph!(Translation:Oh shit!)*gets blown up to the studio kitchen*

~Studio Kitchen~

Link:*reads ingredient*Okay,I need one rapped up mummy-like body to finish the pie.

Zelda:*flies in,looking like a mummy*Mumph!(Translation:Oh thank the goddesses!)

Link:Wow,and it conveniently flew in. I'll be finish in 30min!

Zelda:Mumph!(Translation:No! I'm Zelda,Link!)

Link:Silly mummy,your not Zelda.

~One cooking later,in the Studio~

Link:My pie's done!

Everyone:... I'm not eating that!

Link:Screw you!*gets crushed by a anvil*

Aly:I wonder how that happen?

T Link:*whistling,hiding the rope*

Fae:Next is from me!

_Thanks for putting me in there! I dunno if its permanant but its okay if im not in there some chapters! Dares time!_

_Roy, Ike, and Marth: Oldies. From like i think 648 a.d. do u no how to work guns? if no, too bad, trade ur swords for guns.  
Olimar: ur helmet has a crack! learn how to survive without ur air. if u cant, too bad, ull just keep dying!  
Kirby and Pichu: elmo is good. shorties rule the world. now here! *passes a feast.* if theres no more imunities, then u can have food!  
Peach: (if u no which one im talking about...) turn ur swords into 2. then go up to Palutena (sp?) and tell her u accidently broke it. then ask for another one.  
Zelda and Pit: (again if u no which one im talking about.) Zelda and Pit- Kirby and Yoshi. Pie eating contest. If u win, u gert a cookie. Do it for the cookie!_

_I tried to keep it short. Last time it was a little to long.  
Nirhy: Can u quit bringin me every time u review.  
I dunno... ill think about bringin another oc with u...  
Nirhy: *slaps her forhead* thats not what i meant...  
who cares. later! *both of us wave*  
~Faedra369_

Aly:As long as 5 chapters per time,you can come back too.

Fae:Okay.

Ike:Actually,we do. In Brawl,the ray guns.*pulls Ray gun out*

Marth:*does same*

Roy:Aw,come on! Y'all know I wasn't in brawl!

Ike:Too bad.

Roy:*sulks and walks off to trade his sword*

Olimar:Ah,crap.*dies**revives**puts tap on crack*HA! Screw you!

Fae:Damn! I'll get you Gadget-I mean Olimar!

Kirby :FOOD! POYO!*sucks up food*

Pichu:*sulks*Aw,you were suppose to share...

Peach(Pit):*pulls apart his swords*Okay.*Goes to Skyworld*

Ness:Hey that's my catchphrase!

~Skyworld~

Peach(Pit):Um,Palutena.

Palutena:Yes?

Peach(Pit):I broke the sword thing.

Palutena:Pit. It's suppose to do that.

Peach(Pit):...

Palutena:PIT!

Peach(Pit):That's not my name.

Palutena:Then what is it?!

Peach(Pit):That's classified. If I tell you I may have to kill you.

Palutena:Pit! You retard! You can't kill me! I can kill you in a second!

Peach(Pit):Well,excuuuuuuuuuuse me,princ-

Palutena:Okay! That's it!* hits Peach(Pit) out of Skyworld* NO ZELDA LINES!!!

~Studio~

Zelda:*revived,covered in sand*Great! Wheres Pit?!

Pit(Peach):I'm Pit!

Zelda:No,Peach. Your not Pit.

Kirby:*already suck the food up before Yoshi*

Zelda:Dang it! No cookies :(

Pit(Peach):*sighs,gets shot*

T Link:*hides Sniper rifle and whistles*

_*goes out of emo corner* Whoo...okay then. Im happy and sad at the same time. Im happy cuz I finally got ssbb, but sad cuz my fic might (emphasis on might) get deleted. And my dad died. and im back to shcool. I need a hug *hugz samus* okay then.  
Oh man no immunities! hmm...LOOPHOLE TIME!  
Samus, link, snake, luigi, olimar, Zelda, fox: You all get pain collars! How they work is they direct the pain to...hmm...WARIO!  
Ike: ouch man, I feel sorry for you. you get your manhood back, and its twice as big out of pity.  
Samus: Pain collar off. You. Me. bedroom. whip. handcuffs. *pervy grin* Any questions? Oh, yes, its soundproof.  
Aly: Show the world the torture I went through, show them *looks into the sunset* the video.  
Everyone: Im sad. HUG TIME! _

_~narutofan12345678_

Jak:I'm better.*Hands Samus,Snake,Link,Luigi,Olimar,Zelda,Fox pain collars*

Link:*it hits his dead corpse*

Ike:Yay.

Samus:*still have love potion*Sure,big boy.

Jak:*smiles and takes Samus to bedroom*

Snake:*Listening to Linkin' Park,Crying*Crawling in my skinnnnnnnnnnn! These wounds they will not healllllllll! Fear is how I fallllll! Confusing what is realllllll a-llllllllll!!!(Disclaimer:I do not own LP or Crawling by them.)

Aly:First of all,what is bad about LP?! Two,the SnakeXSamus fans will be pissed,excluding me.

Tatzu:Time for the video.

~One video later~

Everyone(but Jak,Samus,Peach(Pit),whoever is dead,a teary eyed Snake):*in fetal position*

Zelda:I-I will never look at a spoon the same way again!

Aly:*erases their memory of it*Next.

_Yes! No immunities!  
_  
_Samus: :) Do the dares I gave you a while back...  
Link: Mate with Zelda as Wolf Link, :P  
Wolf: I brainwashed Krystal (Fox's GF) into loving you, hating Fox, and doing everything you ask her (With some free will)  
Fox: You love Krystal so much, you'll sell your soul to Wolf to be with her again.  
Werehog Sonic: Fight the other two Wolves Link and Wolf, and fail epically.  
Pit: Sell yourself to Ganondwarf _

~_Nianque_

Aly:*looks at Samus' dare from a while back*Dang you censuring thing!*gets on knees* Dang you!!!

Tetsu:You can send the dare in next time,and in a way the censoring thing doesn't... Ya know,censor it.*revives Link*

Link:WTF!? Is that even possible?

Zelda:Well,we have to do it. I mean,I don't wanna go in to the Zelda fanboys... and girls.*points to her fans*

Zelda Fans:WE LOVE YOU!!! WE WANNA BE YOUR HUSBAND/WIFE AND HAVE KIDS!!!

Link:*takes Zelda in to room,as a wolf*

Tetsu:*panicking*DID ALY GO BAZERK YET?!?!

Tatzu:No,this time she is in "that" faze.

Aly:*on the ground,fetal position,twitching*It will be alright... It's fake,yeah... The Family Guy monkey will be the one in the room finding a plan to kill Chris Griffin,not Zelda and Link...*hears moans and cries*AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! DA DEMONS ARE COMIN'!!!!*gets up and runs into a wall*

Tetsu:*sighs*That was close. This faze is more funny and no blood shed... and no bad ways to use a spoon.

Aly:*still hitting the wall*LETTA ME OUTTA HERE! THE CRIES OF DEATH ARE CALLING US!*hears another moan* AAAAHHHH! THEY'RE BREAKING IN!!!!*starts hitting the wall with a fork*

Wolf:HA! Take that McClould!*takes Krystal to closet*

Fox:Meh,I don't care.

Sonic(werehog):But Wolf Link is in their with Ze-*gets mouth covered*

Tetsu:Shh! We don't want anything going off in Aly's brain to switch to*DUN,DUN,DUUUUUNNNN!*... Okay how did that happen?

Tatzu:What?

Tetsu:*DUN,DUN,DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN*See,their it was again! This time longer.

Fae:Just ignore it and it will go away.

Tetsu:Fine.*(fast)DUN,DUN,DUUUUUNNNN!*Hey! I heard that!(So?)I heard it!(Like I give a fu-)

Fae:And here comes Wolf TLink and Wolf YLink!

Link Wolves:Dang.

Fae:And Wolf is in their with Krystal.

Fox:Meh. Never really like her.

Link Wolves and Sonic:*gets in to a fight cloud*

Tetsu:Lets continue while they fight.*looks around*

Pit(Peach):Dammit Fae! Why did you change our names?!

Fae:Because,something like this would happen and you would have do it!

Ganondorf:Finally! Something good!

Aly:*is now hitting the wall with a toothpick* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! STOP LOOKING AT ME! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!?! DA DEMONS ARE COMIN'!

_yes!no more immunitys!now the pain really begins!_

_mario:eat your hat_

_luigi:erase everyone's memory of the time you dressed like peach._

_samus:watch the video 'metroid confusion part 1 and 2'and tell us what you think._

_craptain:now that immunitys are gone,i say it ship is sinking in the ocean and the craptain must go down with his ship while wearing a tutu._

_red:meet red foreman from 'that 70's show'.  
~The new wouldn't u like 2 no_

Mario:*bites his hat*Yum. Tastes-a like-a mushrooms.

Aly:*out of crazy faze*O_o... I don't wanna know.

Fae:Are you OK now?

Aly:Yep,I don't even know what was wrong with me!

Tatzu:*whispers to Fae and Tetsu*Don't say anything about it.

Luigi:Any one saw me in a dress?

Everyone:*shrugs*No.

Luigi:Wow. Your in the same company as me and you didn't play me and Mario's game!... except Sonic and Snake.

Sonic:*gets thrown out of fight cloud,dead*

TLink:*covered in Sonic's blood*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Snake:*still crying*Confusing. Confuuuuuuusssssssssssssing whaaaaaaat is reaaaaalllllllll!!! Something in side me that pulls beneath the surface,confusing.*crys*Confffuuuussssing whaaaat is reeeeaaaaaalllll!!!

Aly:Again,LP is not bad! And stop being a wimp!

Samus:*comes out with Jak*Well it was pretty funny,but why would I steal cookies?

~Somewhere else~

CF:*driving Blue Falcon*Ah,what a nice Falcon day.

Red Pikmin:(the one from Olimar's Epic Journey)*boring/neutral voice*Ah. An idiot driver that will hit me.

CF:AH! *drives in to ocean,Blue Falcon sinking* It's been a good and bad life.*gets out of ship and puts hand on head* Good-bye! Cruel world!*Sinks with ship*

Red Pikmin:Haha. Lets go retard.

OEJ Olimar:Why did I bring you?

Red Pikmin:Because your a idiot.

~Studio~

Red:Yay! Someone who has the same name as me!

Red Foreman:Shut up,dumbass!

Red:That wasn't nice!

Red Foreman:Who the hell said I had to be nice! Now shut up before I shove my foot up your ass!

Aly:*gets on knee's*Yes! The famous line!

Red:Wha?*gets foot shoved far up his ass he flies to China*

Fae:Next!

_  
dares!_

_King Dedede:(holds shotgun to head)THE BIG GAY DANCE! NOW!_

_Peach: some people can't decide who to pair you with! so have a foursome with mario, luigi, and bowser!_

_luigi: fight my co-host, Weegee!(EPIC BATTLE OF CHUCK NORRIS PROPORTIONS!)_

_kirby: inhale and copy the powers of chuck norris and mr. t._

_yoshi: swallow wario, turn him into an egg,swallow and turn him into an egg again while he's still in the egg, and repeat 57 times!_

_samus:you and all other girls will be forbidden to wear clothes for 3 chapters!_

_captain falcon: before you do anything, you must say falcon before the action! for example: FALCON WALK! FALCON TALK! FALCON RAPE! FALCON BREATHE! FALCON EXIST! and so on and so forth._

_snake: everytime you talk, the colnel will interrupt, shouting "SNAKE? SNAKE? SNAKE!"_

_pokemon trainer: YOU!(pulls out handgun) WE SHALL DUEL TO THE DEATH!_

_roy and lucas: RECOLORS!(chases them with plasma cannon)_

_wario: let's see who's fatter, eggman or you!_

_lucario: why'd you replace mewtwo? you play exactly the same. therefore, you will be replaced by mewtwo for 2 chapters and you'll see how you like it!  
~The new and improved nobody_

DDD:Yip! *does smash*

Aly:*covering eyes*Mah eyes!

Fae:*covering eyes*Make it stop!

Jak:*shoots DDD*

Peach(Pit):*crashes through the ceiling*Aw shit!

Fae:Bad idea to switch names...

Aly:Dammit! Yaoi bad!

Peach(Pit):*in closet with Luigi,Mario,and Bowser*Help me!*door closes*

Aly:Poor guy,always being the main target to yaoi.

Fae:And sadly, Luigi is in there.*shivers*yaoi bad.

Kirby:*tries to inhale but explodes from awesomeness*

Yoshi:Yoshi! Okay!

Wario:Why is it me?*gets swallowed*

All girls:NO!

Aly:I don't think it applies to Hostess and guess co-hostess...

Fae:Yeah.

Tatzu:It says "all" girls,so yeah it does.

Male smashers:*starts to think how the would look like and drool*

Aly:Well I'm not,by my Celestial Blade!

Fae:Me neither!

Female smashers:*puts on window drapes that make them look like clothes*

Male smashers:DANG!

CF:*comes in revived*Falcon talk,I hate you! Falcon step! Falcon step!...

Snake:Why you stupid little son of a-

Colonel:*on the code of conduct thing*Snake? Snake? SSSSSNNNNNNAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE!!!

Snake:I hate this.

Colonel:Snake? Snake? SSSSSNNNNNNAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE!!!

Tatzu:He got kick to China,and Roy went trade his sword.

Lucas:Why me?!*runs as Nobody chases him*

Marth:Well of course,it is-*explodes from trying to find out*

Aly:I don't think it is possible to know who is fatter...

Lucario:_I can not help if I replaced him. It was the programers who thought of me and drag me,unwillingly,to the Smash Brothers. I understand you may hate me for replacing Mewtwo,but if it is I who will be replaced by him,so be it._

Aly:*snapping*Wow,that was just incredible. Honestly,I like Lucario more than Mewtwo.(Never played Melee,but if I did I'd still like Lucario more than him. Sorry.) Don't understand why people are hating Lucario that much.

Fae:Lets move on.

_Hilarious Story My Friend! By The Way Can You Put my Dares On The Show? If You Will I'm Going To Write Them Now._

_Sonic: You Have To Sing "New Divide"._

_Samus: Kill Dark Samus With Your Zero Laser._

_Link: You Have To Fight Naruto Uzumaki, Inuyasha, Sasuke Uchia (In Level 2 Curse Mark Form), And Sesshomaru Inuyasha's Evil (And I Do Mean Evil) Brother._

_Zelda: You Have To Go On A Date With Miroku From Inuyasha, And You Can't Hurt Him No Matter What._

_Gannondork: You Have To Face The Kyuubi And The Shukaku._

_Craptain Falcon: You Have To Face Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Shikamaru Nara, Knuckles, And Sonic The Hedgehog All At Once._

_Oh And Aly Can I Be A Co-host Starting On Chapter 10?_

_~Ghost Rider Fan123_

Aly:Sure!

Sonic:Okay. Ahem

~New Divide by Linkin' Park(Disclaimer:I do not own New Divide,but I own the download from Itunes for it)~

_I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight  
But memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide_

_In every loss  
In every lie  
In every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret  
And each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
__Across this new divide  
Across this new divide_

Aly:BOO! You stink Sonic!*throws a tomato*

Sonic:Hey!

Aly:You suck at singing,and you ruin the name of Linkin' Park!

Sonic:*sulks*

Samus:*in her new suit* IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!!*blows up Dark Samus*

Link:*comes out with Zelda*Bring it!

~Two minutes later~

Naruto:*kicks Link's dead corpse*Take that,prick! Believe it!

Inuyasha:I wouldn't be talking if I were you.

Naruto:What does that mean?

Inuyasha:Well... YOU WOULDN'T SHUT THE HELL UP ALL THE WAY HERE SAYING "I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!"! Believe it. Believe it! BELIEVE IT!!! Is that all you say? Man, I have half of my mind to shove Shippo up your a-

Shippo:Hey! Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean to me!

Sesshomaru:*shanks his head* Impudent fools.*leaves*

Kagome:Oh is he?

Inuyasha:I-erm uh. Now Kagome don't you dare-

Kagome:SIT BOY!

Inuyasha:YIP!*nothing happens*Wha?

Aly:I am to annoyed of Kagome helping a little wuss by shoving Inu in the ground! Tired of it I tell you!

Inuyasha:Hehehe. Payback time,wench!

Kagome:Inuyasha now don't you look at me like that! Why are you grabbing that bat? Yip!*runs with Shippo away from Inuyasha*

Naruto:... Finally! That idiot dog is gone! Now I can stop saying "Believe it!". Lets go Sasuke.

Sasuke:*cuts himself*

Naruto:Great! Now Sakura is going to kill me just because Sasuke cut himself! I mean,is she that dumb to know he is emo! Geez.*leaves dragging Sasuke*

Zelda:Oh crap.

Miroku:*comes in*Hello,princess.*kisses her hand then touches her butt as he leaves with her*

Link's ghost:*anger rising*

Ike:*anger rising*

Ganondorf:I hate yo-*is mauled*

CF:Falcon Talk! I can beat them.

~One minute later~

Shadow:He was so weak! With his "Falcon walk!" and crap.

Silver:Yeah.*leaves with the others but Shadow*

Fae:Next!

_I'm back!  
Lola: Whoa! Finally got into a dare mood?  
Neela: Miracle...  
Oh, shut up you two!  
Mirani: *walks in* Hey, what's this?  
Argh, you too?! I can only have one OC with me! *makes Lola and Neela disappear*  
Mirani: Awkward... Oh, it's a ToD? Can I make dares?  
Fine. It's not like you're Neela to torture that much anyway..._

_Sonic: Honestly, I dispise you! Throw yourself into a fanboy pit, then visit some luny furries and if you survive, you may visit the "I hate Sonic the Hedgehog because of the 2006 game" club.  
Lucas: Aw, you're my favorite smasher! Have ice-cream!  
Ness: Get into an epic battle with Lucas.  
Ganondorf: *grins evilly* Make out with Wario. (Mah: WTF?)  
Pit: Become Medusa's loyal servant. (Mah: *bangs her head in the wall)  
Ice Climbers: Nah... do the caramell dansen. I'm running out of ideas._

_Happy now?  
Mirani: Yep. Thanks. _

_~Mahnati_

Aly:Cool new OC! My new one is still under construction,and is not ready to make it's debut.

New OC spirit:*sulks and leaves*

Sonic:O come on! At least it isn't worst.

Aly:*puts "Im 8" on Sonic's back as he jumps in pit*

Pedobear:*in fanboy pit*Hi kid!

Sonic:I'm not a- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Lucas:*comes in Ok*Thanks!*gets Ice-cream*

Ness:No way!*hits ice-cream out of Lucas*

Lucas:Y-you monster!

Ness:What are you going to do now? Cry?

Lucas:*goes Super Saiyan*Kamehame HA!!!*blasts Ness*

Ness:*flying*PSI-boy is blasting off again!*Team Rocket twinkle in sky*

Ganondorf:*revived*Oh crap!*Makes out with Wario for 1min and pukes...in Wario's mouth*

Aly:YAOI BAD!*hits Wario and Ganon out of there with Red dust*

Peach(Pit):*hugs Fae* Oh thank you for switching names! And Mah's Pit,I have my eye on you!*puts his two fingers under his eyes and points at a random direction*

Pit(Peach):Oh no!*crys*Why me?*goes to worship Medusa*

Nana:Okay.

Popo:It won't be that bad.*starts dancing*

~Five minutes later~

Ice Climbers:*Passed out*

Aly:Never say "It won't be that bad" BECAUSE IT IS!!!

Jak:Last dare!

_Ok.I thought about my they are.  
Meta Knight:I love on a dates with me.  
Wario:Smell your own fart.  
Peach:Go goth.  
Kirby:Let King D PWN you with his dance.  
Ike:You got a new job at a farm!2 bad animals hate you.  
Olimar:You are my 2nd will be able 2 kill one person.  
Ganondawrf and Link:Use Manaphy to heart swap you both.  
Aly:Torture FOX.  
Sonic:Drink coffee.  
Pikachu:Use a thunderstone.  
Wolf:Become a sissy.  
Bowser:Sing a Hannah Montana song._

_That's all i have for now. Hope ya like it!  
~MetaGiga.  
P. about Jack's Fanfic.I read and loved it too. _

Aly:It's Okay,I've moved on. And these are some good dares.

Meta Knight:Sure.*gets in Halberd to meet MetaGiga*

Wario:*comes in**sniff's farts*...Smells like garlic.

Peach(Pit):... Okay now I hate this name switching dare again.*goes to put on black clothes*

Kirby:But I good at dancing,poyo. See.*does the Falcon paunch dance*

DDD:That is none in compare to my BIG GAY DANCE!*Does FS(Final Smash) again...*

Kirby:*PWNED to the moon*

~On the moon~

Kirby:*Dead*

~On a farm~

Ike:MEAT!

Sheep:Lets ge-aah-t him bo-ooi-ys!(Translation:Lets get him boys!)

Pig:Don't forget about us!*falls in mud*

Cow:Dang Pigs! Never do anything...

All animals:*attacks Ike*

~Studio~

Olimar:Awesome!*kills Mr. G&W* He's too annoying.

Manaphy:Mana-

Ganondorf:*comes in*Dang she hits hard.

Link:*revived*I'm alive!

Manaphy:PHY!!*hearts swaps Ganondorf and Link*

Link(Ganondorf):What the heck!?

Ganondorf(Link):Aw,come on!!!

Aly:Don't worry. Heart swap only lasts a chapter...*reads her dare* NOOOOOOO!!!

Fox:It's okay,it's the dare just end it fast.*closes eyes*

Aly:I'm sorry.*sniff* A-Amaterasu's Sun.

*The blade glows bright yellow with a presence of a snow white wolf with red markings. The wolf lets out a howl that summons the sun's power to the blade,the blade then shoots out a powerful beam that is like the sun to hit Fox*

Fox:*dead*

Aly:*sniff*Sorry...

Fae:Sadly he's with Pedobear and I'm not getting him!

Pikachu:Pika!*throws it at Yoshi*

Jak:*pokes Wolf*

Wolf:Why must you hurt me?!?! RAPE!*runs away*

Jak:Wow...

Bowser:Because it's the b-*BOOM*

Aly:NO Hannah Montana songs!!

Fae:Well that's i-

Tatzu:WAIT! What about the annocment?

Aly:It's for them not you.

Tatzu:Dam-

Tetsu:Bye!

_____________________________________________________________________________________  
**Done! 15 pages on Openoffice. Wow now my fingers hurt. Anyway,as you know next chapter is going to be the 10****th**** chapter plus it's near Halloween... well not yet. So Tatzu and Tetsu will get the boot that chapter so 4,yes 4(maybe 5),people come here next chapter,excluding Jak,Fae,and Ghost. And I'll PM everyone that wants to come for entrance,appearance,weapons,ect. And send in halloween dares next Chappie. Well that's it for Ch. 9 and see you 4 or 5 in chapter 10! :D**


End file.
